One Look Behind The Mirror
by missbloodyluna
Summary: Als Konan ein Stipendium an die Kamata Akademie bekommt ist sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie sich freuen soll oder nicht. Denn die Kamata ist eine Schule für die Kinder der Superreichen und Konan betritt damit eine vollkommen neue hnell findet sie sich im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit der ganzen Schule wieder. Und vor allem in der der Elitetruppe der Schule: Akatsuki.
1. The First Day

**One Look Behind The Mirror**

**The First Day**

Gelangweilt starrte sie aus dem Fenster.

Es war Mittwochmorgen und eigentlich stand jetzt eine Doppelstunde Mathe auf dem Stundenplan, aber Sensei Kakashi lies sich wie gewohnt Zeit. Er nahm es nie so genau mit der Pünktlichkeit, deshalb war er auch mit Abstand der beliebteste Lehrer der Schule. Und außerdem war er der Klassenleiter ihrer Klasse.

Sie ließ ihren Blick kurz durch die Klasse schweifen.

Die meisten ihrer Klassenkameraden waren in Gespräche vertieft, einige Andere schrieben noch schnell die Hausaufgaben bei ihren Sitznachbarn ab.

Niemand achtete auf sie, doch daran hatte sie sich schon gewohnt und inzwischen machte es ihr auch nichts mehr aus. Es war ihr eigentlich sogar ganz recht, da sie es sowieso nicht leiden konnte im Mittelpunkt zu stehen.

Hinata's Blick steifte den ihres Cousins, der sie stirnrunzelnd musterte. Sie wusste was er dachte. Neji konnte nicht verstehen, warum sie sich so abschottete, schließlich war sie die Erbin eines großen Konzerns. Sie seufzte und wandte ihren Blick von ihm ab. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie angestarrt wurde. Ausdruckslos starrte sie zurück. Wie immer war es Kiba Inuzuka, ihr Freund aus Kindertagen, der sie angestarrt hatte. Sie wusste nicht warum aber in letzter Zeit tat er das oft.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Sensei Kakashi betrat das Klassenzimmer der 10d. Dankbar, den Blickkontakt mit dem Inuzuka unterbrechen zu können richtete sie ihren Blick auf ihren Lehrer.

Dieser lies seinen Blick kurz durch die Klasse schweifen und wartete.

Als sich alle endlich auf ihren Plätzen befanden begrüßte er seine Schüler mit einem fröhlichen Guten Morgen.

Diese erwiderten den Gruß mehr oder weniger enthusiastisch.

„Ihr fragt euch sicherlich, warum ich so spät bin…", hob Kakashi an, wurde aber sofort unterbrochen.

„Wieso sollten wir? Sie sind doch immer zu spät."

Hinata warf einen kurzen Blick über ihre Schultern zu demjenigen, der eben gesprochen hatte.

Naruto Uzumaki grinste ihren Lehrer frech an.

Sensei Kakashi seufzte. So etwas war er von dem Uzumaki schon gewohnt.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß, aber dieses Mal habe ich einen guten Grund.", er hielt kurz inne und räusperte sich, „Ich habe bekannt zu geben, dass ihr ab heute eine neue Mitschülerin habt. Sie ist gerade erst auf unsere Schule gewechselt und ich erwarte, dass ihr nett zu ihr sein werdet!"

Ein erstauntes raunen ging durch die Klasse.

Eine neue Schülerin? Mitten im Schuljahr?

Hinata seufzte. Na toll. Neben ihr war der einzige freie Platz, das war's dann wohl mit der Ruhe.

Hoffentlich war die Neue wenigstens nett, ansonsten würde das ein reichlich unangenehmes Halbjahr werden.

„Würdest du jetzt bitte reinkommen?", rief Kakashi in Richtung Tür und wartete bis sie sich öffnete.

Die ganze Klasse schien die Luft anzuhalten.

Ein hübsches, blauhaariges Mädchen betrat das Klassenzimmer und stellte sich neben ihren Klassenleiter.

„Wenn ich euch vorstellen darf, das ist Konan Suzuki. Ich hoffe, ihr werdet ihr helfen, damit sie sich schnell hier eingewöhnt. Konan, dort am Fenster ist noch ein Platz frei, setzt dich bitte."

Konan nickte, ging zu dem ihr angewiesenen Platz und lies sich auf den freien Stuhl fallen.

Mit einem Lächeln wandte sie sich Hinata zu.

„Hey, ich bin Konan Suzuki, freut mich dich kennen zu lernen!"

„Hinata Hyuga, freut mich ebenfalls!", murmelte Hinata und erwiderte zaghaft das Lächeln.

Obwohl Konan sehr wohl zu wissen schien, dass sämtliche Blicke auf ihr lagen, machte sie nicht den Eindruck als würde es sie stören. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie schenkte Hinata ein weiteres Lächeln und drehte sich dann wieder zu Kakashi um, welcher den Beiden noch einmal einen kurzen Blick zuwarf und sich dann wieder an die ganze Klasse wandte.

„Also Leute, da das nun geklärt wäre, lasst uns mit dem Unterricht beginnen."

Als der Gong die Schüler endlich von zwei langweiligen Mathematikstunden erlöste, bat Kakashi Hinata und Konan noch einen Augenblick zu bleiben.

Hinata zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch. Was ihr Lehrer wohl von ihr wollte?

Nachdem die restlichen Schüler das Zimmer verlassen hatten räusperte sich Kakashi kurz. „Hör mal Hinata, ich wollte dich bitten Konan ein bisschen herum zu führen und dich um sie zu kümmern. Ich weiß das ist viel verlangt und so, aber es wäre mir eine große Hilfe. Sie braucht noch den Stundenplan und Kopien der bisherigen Aufzeichnungen in diesem Schuljahr. Wenn du also so freundlich wärst?"

Hinata seufzte leise und lächelte ihren Lehrer an.

„Ich werde mich darum kümmern Sensei Kakashi!"

Dann drehte sie sich zu Konan um.

„Komm Suzuki-san, ich werde dir hier alles zeigen"

„Ach und noch was Hinata", rief ihr Kakashi hinterher als sie mit Konan gerade das Zimmer verlassen wollte, „Sie hat noch kein Zimmer, könntest du nachher noch mit ihr zu Rektorin Tsunade gehen?"

„Ja mach ich!", rief Hinata zurück und ging mit Konan in Richtung Pausenhof.

„Dir wird es hier gefallen Suzuki-san. Das Leben hier ist wirklich schön, wenn man sich erst einmal daran gewöhnt hat, aber das dürfte kein Problem für dich werden.", erklärte sie Konan während sie den Flur entlang gingen.

„Oh bitte, nenn mich Konan!", erwiderte diese grinsend.

Hinata blinzelte überrascht, dann nickte sie lächelnd. Allem Anschein nach war diese Konan richtig nett.

„In Ordnung, aber dann musst du mich auch Hinata nennen!"

„Mach ich! Also Hinata, da wir uns jetzt ja so gut verstehen würde ich dich gerne etwas fragen"

„Klar doch, was willst du wissen?"

„Na ja, als erstes einmal würde mich interessieren, wie groß diese Schule überhaupt ist. Auf mich macht sie einen ziemlich riesigen Eindruck"

Hinata lachte auf.

„Das kann man wohl so sagen. Also, es ist ganz einfach. Es gibt hier drei Haupthäuser, in denen der Unterricht stattfindet, die Häuser: Raion, Faruke und Adorā. Dann sind da noch die große Sporthalle und der Sportplatz. In Haus Faruke befindet sich auch unsere Cafeteria, wobei das Wort Restaurant wohl angemessener ist.

Außerdem gibt es fünf Wohnhäuser, sie heißen: Chikyū, Mizu, Hi, Kūki und Sandā.

Da es hier mehr Jungen als Mädchen gibt, bewohnen drei der fünf Häuser die Jungs, nämlich Chikyū, Hi und Kūki, und die restlichen beiden wir Mädchen, Mizu und Sandā.

Die Wohnhäuser sind in Appartements unterteilt, von denen immer fünf bis sechs Mädchen eines bewohnen. Deine Mitbewohner sind sozusagen deine Ersatzfamilie hier. Jedes Appartement hat seinen eigenen Telefonanschluss, Internetzugang und eine kleine Küche, falls jemand kochen kann und will, aber das macht selten jemand. Jedes Appartement hat außerdem einen Namen bzw. einen Titel.

Meines zum Beispiel heißt Enjeru."

Hinata beendete ihren vorläufigen Bericht, als sie den Pausenhof betraten.

„Ach und das hier ist der Pausenhof. Wir können unsere Pausen selbstverständlich auch in unseren Appartements oder in unserer weitläufigen Gartenanlage verbringen, aber die meisten bleiben lieber hier."

Konan staunte nicht schlecht.

„Das ist ja der Wahnsinn!"

Hinata lächelte.

„Komm lass uns, uns da drüben hinsetzten", meinte sie und deutete auf eine Bank, die etwas abseits unter einem großen Baum stand und zog Konan einfach mit sich.

Seufzend lies diese sich auf besagte Bank fallen.

„Ich kann es gar nicht glauben, dass diese Schule so riesig ist. Ich meine, ich wusste sie ist groß und so, aber so was…"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nun ja, das hier ist schließlich eine Schule für Superreiche. Da muss alles eben einen gewissen Standard haben, schließlich sind das alle hier so von zuhause gewohnt", erklärte Hinata achselzuckend.

„Was?", erstaunt blickte Konan die Hyuga an, „Heißt das, hier gehen nur reiche Leute zur Schule?"

Verwirrt sah Hinata ihrer neuen Freundin in die Augen.

„Natürlich, deswegen bist du doch auch hier, oder etwa nicht?"

Konan schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich bin Stipendiatin. Ich habe mich vor ein paar Wochen für ein Stipendium beworben und wurde genommen. Ich hatte echt keine Ahnung, dass das hier eine Schule für Reiche ist"

Hinata starrte sie fassungslos an.

„Ja aber das kann doch gar nicht sein! In der gesamten Geschichte der Kamata Akademie gab es noch nie jemanden mit einem Stipendium an dieser Schule! Noch nie! Wie hast du das geschafft?"

Konan kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf.

„Na ja, ich hab einen Notendurchschnitt von 1,0 und spreche fließend fünf Sprachen", sie zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ich muss allerdings meinen Notendurchschnitt halten und Nachhilfe geben. Das waren die Bedingungen, die sie an mich gestellt haben. Vermutlich hoffen sie, dass ich die anderen Schüler zum lernen motiviere und ihnen helfe ihre Noten zu verbessern. Mir war das so ziemlich egal"

Hinata schüttelte den Kopf. Dieses Mädchen wurde ihr langsam immer sympathischer. Außerdem genoss sie ihre Unterhaltung, da sie ja schließlich normalerweise kaum jemanden hatte, mit dem sie reden konnte.

Zwar waren da ihre Mitbewohnerinnen mit denen sie sich auch prächtig verstand, aber außerhalb des Appartements hielten sie eher Abstand voneinander. Wieso war ihnen selbst ein Rätsel.

Aber nun hatte sie das Gefühl, als könnte sie in Konan eine richtige Freundin gefunden haben.

Als es wieder zur nächsten Stunde klingelte stand Hinata auf und streckte Konan die Hand hin.

„Komm! Wir haben als nächstes Englisch und Sensei Anko sieht es nicht gern wenn man zu spät kommt."

Lachend ergriff die Suzuki ihre Hand und lies sich hochziehen. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie die ganzen Blicke, die auf sie gerichtet waren. Rasch hackte sie sich bei Hinata ein und flüsterte ihr leise zu: „Sieht so aus als wäre ich das Gesprächsthema Nummer eins, die können ihre Blicke ja kaum von mir abwenden."

Hinata stimmte nun ebenfalls in ihr lachen ein und zog sie wieder in Richtung Klassenzimmer.

„Aber klar bist du im Moment für alle interessant, du bist neu hier! Und außerdem hängst du mit einem Mädchen herum, das normalerweise immer allein rum sitzt. Das allein ist für die Anderen schon erstaunlich genug!"

„Warum solltest du denn immer alleine sein? Du bist doch total nett!", rief Konan erstaunt über die Aussage der Hyuga.

Diese zuckte nur kurz mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung, normalerweise mag ich meine Ruhe, aber mit dir ist das was ganz anderes! Und jetzt komm, wenn der Unterricht vorbei ist, gehen wir zu Tsunade und schauen, in welches Appartement sie dich steckt!"

Widerstandslos lies Konan sich von ihr mitziehen und lächelte dabei.

So wie es aussah, würde das hier doch nicht so schlimm werden wie sie gedacht hatte.


	2. New Friends

**New Friends**

Erleichtert lehnte Konan sich auf ihrem Stuhl zurück und schloss kurz ihre Augen.  
Wenigstens brauchte sie keinen Stoff aufholen, da sie in ihrer vorherigen Schule sehr viel weiter gewesen waren, als es hier der Fall war.  
Sie streckte sich und warf einen Blick zu Hinata, die neben ihr aus dem Fenster starrte.  
„Hinata? Bist du noch bei mir?"  
Erschrocken zuckte die junge Hyuga zusammen.  
„Äh, was?"  
Konan lächelte.  
„Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Aber ich dachte, es wäre vielleicht besser, wenn du wenigstens noch die letzten paar Minuten vom Unterricht mitbekommen würdest."  
Erstaunt blinzelte Hinata sie an. Dann wandte sie ihren Blick zur Tafel, wo Sensei Asuma gerade wieder eine seiner langweiligen Geschichten zum Besten gab.  
„…und deswegen solltet ihr immer aufpassen, was ihr euch zu trinken bestellt.", schloss Asuma seine Geschichte.  
Er ließ seinen Blick noch einmal durch die Klasse wandern bevor er die Stunde für beendet erklärte und das Zimmer verließ.  
„Sag mal, erzählt der immer so langweilige Geschichten?", fragte Konan Hinata.  
„Ja leider. Am Besten tust du einfach so, als würdest du zuhören, dann lässt er dich meistens in Frieden."  
Hinata packte schnell ihre Sachen in ihre Tasche und stand auf.  
„Komm, wir gehen am besten jetzt gleich noch bei Tsunade vorbei und schauen in welches Appartement du kommst. Danach zeige ich dir unsere Cafeteria."  
Konan erhob sich ebenfalls und die beiden verließen ihr Klassenzimmer und gingen in Richtung Rektorat.

Dort angekommen, klopfte Konan an eine große, weiße Tür, die ins Büro der Rektorin führte. Nachdem sie hereingebeten worden waren, betraten die beiden Mädchen das Zimmer und schlossen die Tür hinter sich.  
Tsunade saß hinter ihrem Schreibtisch und warf ihnen einen flüchtigen Blick zu.  
„Ach ihr seid es. Setzt euch, bitte."  
Tsunade wartete, bis sie sich gesetzt hatten, bevor sie zu reden anfing.  
„Also ihr Beiden. Was kann ich denn für euch tun?"  
Konan räusperte sich.  
„Wir wollten fragen, für welches Appartement sie mich zugeteilt haben."

„Ach ja richtig, das hätte ich jetzt fast vergessen!"

Tsunade kramte rasch in ihren Papieren herum.

„Wo hab ich denn?", murmelte sie leise vor sich hin, „Ah, da ist es ja!"

Sie runzelte die Stirn und lächelte Konan an.

„Also Konan, ich muss gestehen, dass ich noch nicht einmal darüber nachgedacht habe, in welchem Appartement wir dich am besten unterbringen."

Tsunade kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf, dann fiel ihr Blick auf Hinata.

„Hinata, wenn ich mich nicht irre, wohnst du doch im Haus Mizu bzw. im Enjeru Appartement, nicht wahr?"

Konan und Hinata tauschten einen überraschten Blick. Schließlich nickte die junge Hyuga.

Erneut zog Tsunade einen Zettel aus ihren Unterlagen hervor.

„Gut, gut…wie ich hier sehe, ist bei euch noch ein Zimmer frei. Ihr beide versteht euch ja anscheinend recht gut, also wird Konan ab heute zu euch ins Enjeru Appartement ziehen."

Überrascht sahen die Mädchen ihre Rektorin an.

„Oder habt ihr damit ein Problem?"

„Nein, nein Tsunade-sama, gar nicht!", antwortete die Hyuga hastig.

Konan schüttelte ebenfalls den Kopf.

Begeistert klatschte die Rektorin in die Hände.

„Gut dann werde ich alles Weitere veranlassen. Deine Schuluniform hast du ja schon bekommen und deine Sachen werde ich dir auf dein Zimmer bringen lassen. Hinata, bitte sei so nett und erklär deinen Mitbewohnerinnen alles, ja?"

Nachdem die junge Hyuga zugestimmt hatte entließ Tsunade die beiden Mädchen.

Wieder im Flur streckte sich Konan und drehte sich dann zu ihrer Freundin um.

Sie grinste.

„Tja, das nenne ich dann mal Glück oder?"

Lachen hackte sich Hinata bei ihr ein.

„Allerdings! Ich hatte schon befürchtet sie würde dich zu sonst wem ins Appartement stecken!"

Hinatas Blick fiel auf ihre Uhr.

„Oh Mist, es ist schon halb zwei! Komm mit Konan! Wir müssen uns beeilen!"

Verwirrt lies sich Konan von Hinata mitziehen, die es plötzlich sehr eilig zu haben schien.

„Wo willst du denn hin?"

„Wir müssen sofort in die Cafeteria! Sonst können wir unser Mittagessen heute vergessen!"

Konan runzelte die Stirn.

„Wieso das denn?"

Hinata warf ihr einen schnellen Blick zu und lachte.

„Ach ja, das kannst du ja nicht wissen. Mittagessen gibt es von halb eins bis zwei Uhr. Wer zu spät kommt, der hat Pech gehabt. Wir können uns zwar dann im Appartement was kochen, aber das machen die Wenigsten, weil es zu viel Aufwand wäre."

„Aha…"

Während Hinata das erklärte, hatte sie Konan immer weiter mitgezogen, bis sie vor einer großen Tür stehen blieb.

„So, das ist unsere Cafeteria.", meinte Hinata und öffnete die Tür.

Konan staunte nicht schlecht.

Die Cafeteria war ein riesiger Saal. Auf der rechten Seite war eine lange Theke, an der sich die Schüler aus verschiedenen Menüs auswählen konnten. Der Rest des Saals wurde von Tischen eingenommen, an denen – je nach Größe – bis zu 14 Schüler Platz fanden.

„Wow!"

„Schon nicht? Komm holen wir uns was."

Schulterzuckend folgte Konan der Hyuga, die zielsicher auf die Theke zusteuerte.

„Was willst du Konan?", fragte sie, als sie vor der Speisekarte standen.

Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete diese die Karte.

„Ich glaube, ich nehmen nur einen Salat…", murmelte sie, „Und du?"

Hinata lächelte und nickte.

„Gute Wahl, ich glaub ich nehme auch einen."

Sie wandte sich zu der Bedienung hinter der Theke um.

„Zwei Salate bitte."

Die Frau reichte ihnen ihre Teller und jeweils eine Flasche Wasser.

„Komm da drüben ist noch was frei.", meinte Hinata und deutete auf einen leeren Tisch.

Schnell gingen sie hinüber und ließen sich auf die Stühle fallen.

Schweigend fingen sie an zu essen.

„Du Konan", durchbrach Hinata schließlich die Stille, „Sag mal stört es dich nicht, dass alle dich anstarren?"

Konan schüttelte den Kopf.

Natürlich hatte sie die Blicke bemerkt, die jeder ihrer Bewegungen folgten.

„Eigentlich nicht.", antwortete sie und überlegte kurz, "Weißt du, inzwischen habe ich mich daran gewöhnt. In den letzten Jahren habe ich immer wieder die Schule gewechselt und an jeder wurde ich am Anfang angestarrt."

Hinata blickte sie überrascht an.

„Warum hast du so oft gewechselt?"

Konan grinste sie an.

„Ach, das hatte verschiedene Gründe. Zwei-, dreimal bin ich geflogen. Aber meistens war mir nach einiger Zeit einfach zu langweilig."

Hinata grinste sie nun ebenfalls an.

„Langweilig? Wie das denn?"

„Na ja, das ist ne längere Geschichte. In der Kurzfassung: Ich war an jeder Schule in anderen AGs. Kletter AG, Volleyballteam, Tanz AG und so weiter. Ich bin gut in Sport und war immer schnell eine der Besten in den AGs. Und sobald es mir zu langweilig wurde, habe ich eben die Schule gewechselt und was Neues angefangen."

„Heißt das, du wirst hier auch nicht lange bleiben?", fragte Hinata sie etwas bedrückt. Ihr gefiel die Vorstellung nicht besonders, dass ihre neue Freundin vielleicht nicht sehr lange an ihrer Schule bleiben würde.

Konan lachte auf.

Verwirrt hob Hinata eine Augenbraue.

Wieso lachte sie denn nun?

„Keine Sorge Hinata. Ich habe nicht vor hier so bald wieder abzugehen. Zum einen, weil es hier viele verschiedene AGs gibt, und zum Anderen, weil ich das Gefühl habe, dass mir hier nicht so schnell langweilig werden wird."

Hinata stimmte in ihr Lachen ein und aß den Rest von ihrem Salat auf.

„Hinata?"

Überrascht blickte sie auf und sah ihren Cousin vor ihr stehen.

„Neji! Was machst du denn hier?"

Sein Blick wanderte kurz zu Konan, die ihn stirnrunzelnd musterte.

Sie wusste, dass er in ihrer Klasse war, aber erst jetzt fiel ihr die Ähnlichkeit zwischen den Beiden auf.

Neji wandte sich wieder seiner Cousine zu und deutete ein leichtes Lächeln an.

„Wie wäre es wenn du mich erst einmal vorstellen würdest?"

Hinata zog kurz die Augenbrauen nach oben, tat dann aber wie er sagte.

„Neji, das ist Konan Suzuki, meine neue Mitbewohnerin. Konan, das ist mein Cousin Neji Hyuga."

„Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen Konan."

„Ebenfalls.", erwiderte Konan lächelnd.

„Hinata, ich soll dich daran erinnern, dass dein Vater deine Anwesenheit bei seiner Dinnerparty am Samstag wünscht."

Hinata seufzte.

„Danke Neji, das hätte ich jetzt fast wieder vergessen."

Sie fing den fragenden Blick der Suzuki auf und lächelte schwach.

„Was für eine Dinnerparty ist das?", wollte Diese wissen.

Noch bevor Hinata den Mund aufmachen konnte, antwortete Neji schon für sie.

„Hinatas Vater ist der Inhaber und Vorsitzende der Hyuga Companies. Er veranstaltet immer wieder Dinnerpartys für seine Geschäftspartner und als seine Tochter und spätere Erbin muss Hinata an diesen Partys teilnehmen."

„Wow, Hinata, das hast du mir ja noch gar nicht erzählt!"

Die Angesprochene zuckte nur kurz mit den Schultern.

„Mir ist das alles eigentlich nicht so wichtig.", sie warf einen wütenden Blick zu Neji, „Und du mein lieber Cousin, merk dir, dass ich für mich selber antworten kann!"

Für gewöhnlich war Hinata ein zurückhaltendes und schüchternes Mädchen, doch ab und zu ging Neji einfach zu weit.

„Ist sonst noch was?", fragte sie und blickte ihren Cousin erwartungsvoll an.

Als dieser den Kopf schüttelte, seufzte Hinata erneut und stand auf.

„Konan bist du fertig?"

Die Suzuki nickte und erhob sich ebenfalls.

„Gut, dann zeig ich dir jetzt dein Zimmer. Bis später Neji.", verabschiedete sie sich und ließen Neji einfach stehen.

Dieser sah den beiden Mädchen etwas verwundert hinterher und ging zu seinem Tisch zurück.

„Und was hat sie gesagt?"

Neji seufzte und setzte sich neben den Uchiha.

„Na was wohl? Sie hat mir Konan vorgestellt und sich für die Erinnerung bedankt. Sonst nichts.", antwortete er auf Narutos Frage.

Dieser sah ihn überrascht an.

„Sie hat sie dir vorgestellt? Echt jetzt?"

„Klar, warum nicht?"

„Weil sie irgendwie sauer aussah als sie dich stehen gelassen haben.", erklang die monotone Stimme von Sasuke.

Verärgert wandte Neji sich ihm zu.

„Das geht dich nichts an!", zischte er.

Sasuke hob eine Augenbraue und setzte zu einer Antwort an.

„Hey, hier wird nicht gestritten, das ist so anstrengend.", mischte sich nun auch Shikamaru in das Gespräch ein und streckte sich.

Dann blickte er seine Zimmergenossen, die alle an diesem Tisch versammelt waren, einen nach den anderen an.

Naruto spielte missmutig mit seinem Essen herum, Neji und Sasuke sahen aus als wollten sie sich gleich gegenseitig an die Gurgel gehen und Gaara saß einfach nur da und schien sich nicht für ihr Gespräch zu interessieren. Aber das war ja auch selten tatsächlich der Fall.

„Wenn Neji es nicht erzählen will, dann ist das seine Sache, klar?"

Zustimmendes Gemurmel war zu hören.

„Gut."

„Aber wieso hat Hinata sie nur ihm vorgestellt? Wieso nicht auch uns?", fragte der Uzumaki und warf seine Gabel auf seinen Teller.

Shikamaru stöhnte genervt.

„Heute ist doch erst ihr erster Tag! Sie geht in unsere Klasse, warte einfach ab, früher oder später wird sie uns anderen auch noch vorgestellt!"

Schweigen breitete sich zwischen den Jungen aus. Jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

„In welchem Appartement sie wohl ist?"

„Naruto!", ertönte es vierstimmig.

Währenddessen hatten Konan und Hinata das Haus Mizu erreicht und stiegen die zwei Treppen zu ihrem Appartement hoch.

Vor einer Tür auf der mit geschwungenen Buchstaben das Wort „Enjeru" geschrieben worden war blieben die Beiden stehen.

„So, jetzt lernst du auch den Rest von uns kennen. Sie sind alle vier in unserer Klasse und echt nett!", meinte Hinata und schloss die Tür auf.

„Hallo Mädels, wo seid ihr?", rief sie und bedeutete Konan ihr zu folgen.

Sie ging den Flur entlang bis ins Wohnzimmer.

Dort lag auf der Couch ein Mädchen mit rosa Haaren und Kopfhörern auf den Ohren.

Konan erkannte es aus dem Unterricht. Sie saß zwei Reihen schräg hinter ihr und hatte einen etwas gelangweilten Eindruck gemacht.

Ansonsten war niemand zu sehen.

Seufzend lies die Hyuga ihre Tasche auf den Boden fallen und ging zu dem Mädchen hinüber.

Kurzerhand zog sie ihr die Kopfhörer von den Ohren.

„Hey!", beschwerte sich das Mädchen und setzte sich auf, „Hinata gib die sofort wieder her!"

Ihr Blick fiel auf Konan, die immer noch hinter Hinata stand, und sie verstummte.

„Du bist doch die Neue nicht?"

Konan nickte und lächelte sie an.

„Ja. Sakura, das ist Konan. Konan, Sakura", stellte Hinata sie vor.

Lächelnd stand Sakura von der Couch auf und streckte Konan ihre Hand hin.

„Sakura Haruno."

Konan nahm die Hand und schüttelte sie kurz.

„Konan ist ab heute unsere neue Mitbewohnerin.", erklärte Hinata während sie ihre Tasche aufhob und darin herum kramte.

Überrascht sah Sakura sie an.

„Was?"

„Konan ist unsere neue Mitbewohnerin."

„Wieso das denn?"

„Na ja, ich wahr vor dem Mittagessen mit ihr bei Tsunade und die hat gemeint, da bei uns sowieso ein Zimmer frei ist und wir uns gut verstehen, Konan bei uns einziehen soll.", erklärte Hinata.

Sakura lachte.

„Ja das sieht ihr ähnlich, dass sie uns nicht vorher Bescheid gesagt hat!"

„Sie hat es spontan entschieden."

„Na dann, herzlich willkommen in deinem neuen Zuhause Konan!"

Immer noch lächelnd bedankte diese sich bei der Haruno.

„Wo sind denn eigentlich die Anderen?", fragte Hinata und zog ein Blatt Papier aus ihrer Tasche, „Na endlich! Hier Konan, bevor ich's vergesse, das ist unser Stundenplan."

Die Suzuki nahm das Blatt entgegen und lies es ohne es auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen in ihrer Tasche verschwinden.

Sakura zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Tenten ist in ihrem Zimmer soweit ich weiß. Ino ist vorhin raus gegangen, keine Ahnung wohin. Und Temari ist unter der Dusche."

„Also gut. Komm Konan wir zeigen dir das Appartement und stellen dir die Anderen vor.", meinte Hinata und zog Konan in den angrenzenden Raum. Sakura wartete in der Zwischenzeit im Wohnzimmer.

Wie sich herausstellte handelte es sich um die Küche. An der Wand befand sich eine Küchenzeile mit Herd, Geschirrspüler, Kühlschrank und Mikrowelle. Davor stand ein Tisch für sechs Personen. Alles war in sanften Creme- und hellen Brauntönen gehalten.

„Das sieht ja toll aus!"

Hinata lachte.

„Ja aber sie ist noch nie benutzt worden. Jedenfalls nicht so richtig. Von uns kann nämlich niemand wirklich kochen.", gestand sie.

„Ihr vielleicht nicht, aber ich!", erwiderte Konan, „Wenn ihr wollt, kann ich ja ab und zu mal was für uns kochen."

„Spitzen Idee!"

Da es von der Küche aus keine weiteren Türen gab, gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer zurück.

Erst jetzt betrachtete Konan die Möblierung in diesem Raum genauer. Sie bestand aus zwei weinroten Couchen, vor denen ein dunkelbrauner Wohnzimmertisch stand, einem Flachbildfernseher, einem Bücherregal und einem ebenfalls weinroten Sessel.

Hinata deutete auf eine Tür zu ihrer linken.

„Da ist das Bad. Aber das zeige ich dir später wenn Temari mit dem Duschen fertig ist."

Mit diesen Worten ging sie zu einer Tür neben dem Bücherregal und öffnete sie.

„Und hier geht's zu unseren Zimmern."

Die Tür führte zu einem Gang von dem sechs weiter Türen abgingen. Auf jeder stand ein Name.

Hinata ging zur ersten Tür rechts und klopfte. Währenddessen war ihnen Sakura in den Flur gefolgt.

„Tenten? Ich bin's Hinata. Mach auf ich will dir jemanden vorstellen!"

Es dauerte eine Weile, aber dann öffnete ein braunhaariges Mädchen die Tür.

„Was ist denn?"

Hinata deutete auf Konan.

„Ich wollte dir unsere neue Mitbewohnerin vorstellen. Konan, das hier ist Tenten Ama."

Überrascht musterte Tenten Konan.

„Ach ja die Neue. Tut mir leid das hatte ich jetzt fast vergessen."

Sie ging auf Konan zu und umarmte sie.

„Willkommen in deinem neuen Zuhause!"

Etwas perplex erwiderte Konan die Umarmung. Als Tenten sie los lies und einen Schritt zurück trat räusperte sie sich kurz.

„Danke. Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass ihr mich nett begrüßen würdet.", meinte sie etwas verlegen, „Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich damit gerechnet, dass ich mich sofort wieder rauswerfen würdet."

„Wieso sollten wir?", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihnen.

Überrascht drehten sich alle drei um. Hinter ihnen stand ein blondes Mädchen. Es lächelte.

„Du bist neu hier und hast mitten im Schuljahr gewechselt. Das passiert hier nicht oft, schon allein deswegen bist du interessant. Außerdem scheinst du nett zu sein und du bist Hinatas Freundin, was dich automatisch auch zu unserer Freundin macht. Mein Name ist übrigens Temari Sabakuno."

Konan lächelte.

„Verstehe. Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen."

Hinata räusperte sich.

„Da wir das jetzt geklärt haben, zeigen wir dir noch schnell den Rest, ja? Also das hier ist wie gesagt Tentens Zimmer. Das gleich gegenüber gehört Sakura. Daneben ist das Zimmer von Ino, die ist aber im Moment nicht da. Das Zimmer neben Tentens ist meins. Und das linke der beiden hinteren ist das von Temari. Das rechte ist dann deines.", erklärte Hinata im Schnelldurchgang.

„Ich würde sagen, du schaust dir jetzt erst mal dein Zimmer an. Ich gehe und schaue ob ich Ino irgendwo finden kann.", meinte Sakura und verschwand in Richtung Haustür.

Konan nickte und öffnete die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer.

„Wow!"

Ihr geräumiges Zimmer war vollkommen in Violetttönen gehalten.

Die Einrichtung war aus dunklem Holz gefertigt und relativ einfach gehalten. Sie bestand aus einem Bett, einem Schreibtisch mit Laptop, einem Schrank und einem Regal.

Mitten im Zimmer standen ihre beiden Koffer.

Konan fühlte sich von Anfang an in diesem Zimmer zuhause.

„Gefällt's dir?"

„Aber klar doch!"

Temari sah stirnrunzelnd auf ihre Koffer.

„Ist das alles was du dabei hast? Mit mehr bist du nicht hier hergekommen?", fragte sie die Suzuki.

Diese nickte.

Die Sabakuno zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Na ja, ist jetzt auch egal. Kommt, was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir uns jetzt alle einen Cappuccino genehmigen?"

„Gute Idee! Komm Konan, einräumen kannst du später immer noch!"

Während Temari in der Küche Wasser kochte half Konan Hinata den Wohnzimmertisch zu decken. Nebenbei versuchte sich Konan zu merken wo sich was jeweils befand.

Als sie gerade fertig waren öffnete sich plötzlich die Haustür.

„Hey Leute, ich hab Ino gefunden!"

Sakura kam herein, zusammen mit einem Mädchen, dessen hellblonde Haare ihr bis zum Hintern reichten.

Zielsicher ging sie auf Konan zu.

„Hallo Konan, ich bin Ino Yamanaka und die letzte deiner Mitbewohnerinnen!"

Mit diesen Worten umarmte sie Konan wie schon zuvor Temari.

„Hi Ino."

„Gut, dass ihr jetzt kommt.", kam es von Hinata, „Wir wollten gerade Kaffee trinken. Wollt ihr auch einen?"

Ino lachte.

„Aber klar doch, immer!"

Sie ließen sich auf den Couchen fallen und Temari brachte eine Runde Cappuccinos für alle.

Als sie sich ebenfalls gesetzt hatte nippte sie an ihrer Tasse und schaute Konan erwartungsvoll an.

„Also Konan, dann erzähl mal was über dich. Schließlich bekommen wir nicht jeden Tag eine neue Mitbewohnerin!"


	3. Which To Choose?

**Which To Choose?**

„…also habe ich mich hier als Stipendiatin beworben und wurde unter den Bedingungen, meinen Notendurchschnitt zu halten und Nachhilfe zu geben, auch genommen.", schloss Konan ihren Bericht.

Die Mädchen starrten sie mit offenen Mündern an.

Konan seufzte leise.

In der letzten Stunde hatte sie ihre ganze Lebensgeschichte erzählt, von ihren Eltern über die vielen Schulen, die sie schon besucht hatte, bis hin zu ihren Hobbys, einfach alles.

Tenten fand als erstes ihre Sprache wieder.

„Also noch mal zum mitschreiben. Du hast dich hier als Stipendiatin beworben, weil dir an deiner letzten Schule langweilig geworden ist?"

Konan grinste sie an.

„Klar doch!"

„Du bist verrückt."

„Na ja, es ist trotzdem erstaunlich, dass sie dich hier genommen haben! Du musst wirklich einiges drauf haben."

Hinata stand auf und streckte sich.

„Wie sieht's aus Konan? Wollen wir Abendessen gehen?"

Überrascht warf Konan einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr. Tatsächlich, es war schon fast sieben Uhr. Rasch stand sie auf und blickte die anderen Mädchen an.

„Kommt ihr auch mit?"

Temari schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, wir gehen nie gemeinsam essen."

Konan hob eine Augenbraue.

„Warum denn das?"

„Wir machen so gut wie gar nichts gemeinsam wenn wir nicht gerade im Appartement sind."

Kopfschüttelnd sah Konan ihre neuen Freundinnen an.

„Und ihr sagt ich sei verrückt! Kommt schon, wozu hat man denn Freundinnen, wenn man nicht mal gemeinsam essen geht?"

Einige Zeit herrschte eine bedrückende Stille.

Schließlich stand Tenten seufzend auf und zog sich ihre Schuhe an.

„Äh und wo willst du jetzt auf einmal hin?", fragte Sakura die Braunhaarige und sah sie verwirrt an.

Tenten verdrehte die Augen.

„Na zur Cafeteria wohin denn sonst? Oder wollt ihr jetzt nicht mehr essen gehen?"

Konan grinste und blickte Sakura, Ino und Temari an.

„Los kommt schon!"

„Okay, okay überredet!"

Lachend erhoben sie sich und machten sich gemeinsam auf den Weg zur Cafeteria.

Inzwischen hatten sich auch Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru und Gaara in der Cafeteria eingefunden und saßen wie gewohnt an ihrem Tisch.

Während Naruto Shikamaru davon zu überzeugen versuchte ihn seine Chemiehausaufgaben abschreiben zu lassen starrte der Uchiha mit undefinierbarem Blick auf seinen Teller.

„Hey Uchiha, sag mal was soll das da auf deinem Teller eigentlich sein?"

Sasuke hob seinen Blick und sah Neji an.

„Ich hab echt keine Ahnung."

Seufzend schob er den Teller beiseite.

„Ich hab sowieso keinen Hunger."

„Naruto zum allerletzten Mal, ich lass dich nicht abschreiben! Mach deine Aufgaben gefälligst selbst!", zischte der Nara nun wütend, woraufhin der Uzumaki beleidigt das Gesicht verzog und sich von ihm abwandte.

Für einige Augenblicke herrschte Ruhe an ihrem Tisch.

„Seltsam."

„Was?"

„Ich sagte seltsam."

„Das haben wir verstanden Gaara. Wir wollen wissen was so seltsam ist?"

„Na das da.", antwortete der Sabakuno und deutete auf eine Gruppe Mädchen die soeben mit ihren Tellern auf einen freien Tisch zusteuerten.

Neji runzelte die Stirn.

„Das sind Hinata und ihre Mitbewohnerinnen, ja und?"

Gaara verdrehte die Augen.

„Fällt dir nichts auf?"

Stirnrunzelnd musterte der Hyuga die Gruppe noch einmal und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

Gaara seufzte.

„Dann ist dir auch nicht mehr zu helfen."

„Was soll denn das jetzt heißen? Sag halt einfach was so seltsam an ihnen ist!"

„Es ist seltsam, dass sie hier gemeinsam auftauchen. Sonst sieht man sie nie zusammen essen gehen oder sonst was gemeinsam machen.", erklärte ihm der Uchiha nüchtern.

„Was meint ihr, warum sie jetzt auf einmal geschlossen hier auftreten?"

„Ist doch egal! Kommt lasst uns rüber gehen und uns Konan vorstellen!"

„Nein!"

Grummelnd lies der Uzumaki sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl fallen.

Lachend saß Konan zwischen ihren Freundinnen und hörte Ino dabei zu, wie sie von der letzten Cocktailparty ihrer Mutter erzählte.

„…und dann ist einer der Kellner beinah ausgerutscht und hat ihr ein ganzes Tablett Champagner über das Kleid geschüttet! Ich konnte mich vor lauter lachen gar nicht mehr einkriegen. Na ja, meine Mutter war nicht so begeistert, das könnt ihr mir glauben!"

Hinata schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

„Ehrlich Konan, das war eine spitzen Idee von dir! Gemeinsam ist es echt bei weitem lustiger!"

Die Anderen nickten zustimmend.

Immer noch lächelnd ließ Konan ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen.

An dem Tisch von Hinatas Cousin blieb er hängen.

„Hey Hinata, sag mal, wer sind eigentlich die Typen die da bei deinem Cousin sitzen?"

Hinata folgte ihren Blick und runzelte die Stirn.

„Ach die. Das sind seine Mitbewohner aus dem Akuma Appartement."

Nun mischte sich Temari in ihr Gespräch.

„Ja, siehst du Den mit den roten Haaren? Das ist mein Bruder Gaara. Der rechts daneben heißt Shikamaru Nara. Er ist ein Genie mit einem IQ von über 200. Der lernt so gut wie nie auf irgendeine Prüfung. Der Blonde neben Neji ist Naruto Uzumaki, eine echte Nervensäge wenn er will. Und der Schwarzhaarige ist Sasuke Uchiha, der Mädchenschwarm Nummer eins in unserer Jahrgangsstufe."

„Aha."

Konan gähnte.

„Bist du schon müde?"

Sie nickte.

„Na ja, war bestimmt ein anstrengender Tag für dich. Kommt lasst uns zurück gehen."

Lachend erhoben sich die Mädchen und verließen lachend die Cafeteria.

Helle blaue Augen beobachteten wie sich die Tür hinter ihr schloss.

„Hey habt ihr eine Ahnung wer das Mädchen mit den blauen Haaren da gerade war?"

Als Konan am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, blickte sie sich erst einmal verwirrt in ihrem Zimmer um, bevor ihr wieder einfiel wo sie war.

Mit einem Blick auf ihren Wecker, der ihr sagte, dass es erst fünf Uhr war, quälte sie sich seufzend aus ihrem Bett. Sie wusste ganz genau, dass sie jetzt sowieso nicht wieder einschlafen würde.

Also schnappte sie sich ihre Uniform und ging leise ins Bad.

Das Badezimmer bestand aus drei kleineren Räumen. Der erste Raum war mit drei Waschbecken, einem riesigen Spiegel und einigen Schränken ausgestattet. In dem Raum auf der linken Seite befand sich die Toilette und in dem Raum auf der rechten Seite fanden sich zwei abgetrennte Duschen und eine große Badewanne.

Schnell duschte sich Konan und zog ihre Schuluniform bestehend aus einem kurzen, schwarzen Rock, einer weißen Bluse, einem schwarzen Blazer, ebenfalls schwarzen Overknee Strümpfen und einer roten Schleife. Danach putzte sie sich die Zähne und fuhr sich noch einmal mit dem Kamm durch ihre immer noch etwas feuchten Haare.

Anschließen schlurfte sie in die Küche und setzte Wasser für einen Tee auf.

Während sie darauf wartete, dass das Wasser endlich zu kochen begann, holte sie ihre Tasche und zog ihren Stundenplan heraus.

Laut Plan stand heute eine Doppelstunde Englisch, eine Stunde Physik und eine stunde Biologie auf dem Programm. Die restlichen Stunden konnten zur individuellen Gestaltung in den AGs genutzt werden.

Konan beschloss sich erst einmal einen Überblick über die verschiedenen AGs zu verschaffen und dann zu entscheiden welchen sie beitreten würde.

Sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern bis die Anderen aufstanden, immerhin war es gleich halb Sieben.

Gedankenverloren starrte sie einen Moment vor sich hin ehe sie aufstand und das inzwischen heiße Wasser in ihre Tasse goss. Danach setzte sie sie auf die Couch und schaltete den Fernseher ein.

Nach einigen Minuten öffnete sich die Tür zu ihren Zimmern und eine verschlafene Ino schlurfte in den Raum.

„Morgen…"

„Morgen", antwortete Ino und gähnte, „Wie lange bist du denn schon wach?"

„So ungefähr eineinhalb Stunden."

Ino zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Konnte nicht mehr einschlafen."

Sie nickte.

„Kann ich verstehen. Na ja, ich verschwinde jetzt erst einmal unter die Dusche, bevor die Anderen aufstehen."

Noch einmal gähnte sie bevor sie im Badezimmer verschwand. Kurz darauf konnte man das Geräusch von fließendem Wasser hören.

Während sich nun die restlichen Mädchen ebenfalls aus den Betten quälten und eine nach der anderen im Bad verschwanden oder herauskamen zappte Konan gelangweilt durch die Kanäle. Zwar hatte sie hier bei weitem mehr Sender zur Auswahl als bei sich zuhause, doch um sieben Uhr morgens lief nur Mist.

Schließlich gab sie seufzend auf und schaltete den Fernseher wieder ab.

„Hey Konan!"

Sie legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken und blickte Hinata an, die hinter ihr stand.

„Hey Hinata. Was gibt's?"

„Kommst du mit in die Cafeteria Frühstücken?"

Konan schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf.

„Ne, ich glaub nicht. Hab keinen Hunger."

„Ach komm schon! Du warst es doch, die gestern gesagt hat, wir sollen alle gemeinsam essen gehen!"

Sie seufzte.

„Na gut von mir aus. Aber ich werde nichts essen!"

Glücklich strahlte Hinata sie an.

„Musst du auch nicht! Hauptsache ist, dass du mitkommst!"

„Gut, wenn ihr jetzt dann mal fertig seid, wir wollen gehen!"

Hinata und Konan drehten sich um und sahen, dass ihre Mitbewohnerinnen bereits ungeduldig auf sie warteten.

„Ach und vergesst eure Taschen nicht. Wir müssen uns beeilen, wenn wir nach dem Frühstück noch pünktlich sein wollen."

„Hey Leute schaut mal. Da ist das Mädchen, das ich gestern gemeint habe.", meinte er an seine Mitbewohner gewandt und deutete in ihre Richtung.

„Die? Keine Ahnung, muss neu sein. Jedenfalls hab ich sie hier noch nie gesehen."

„Das war's für heute, ihr könnt zusammenpacken!"

Erleichtertes Gemurmel machte sich in der Klasse breit als Sensei Jiraya die Stunde beendete und das Klassenzimmer verließ.

Auch Konan klappte erleichtert ihr Biobuch zu und lehnte sich auf ihrem Stuhl zurück. Eigentlich mochte sie Biologie ja, aber es war ihr unbegreiflich, wie man ein ganzes Halbjahr lang Sexualkunde behandeln konnte.

Seufzend drehte sie sich zu Hinata um, die gerade dabei war ihre Sachen zu verstauen.

„Und was hast du jetzt?"

„Hm? Oh, tut mir leid Konan. Ich muss mich beeilen, sonst komm ich noch zu spät zur Ikebana AG. Wenn du willst kannst du mitkommen."

Konan schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein danke. Ikebana ist nicht so mein Ding. Ich denke ich werde einfach mal in ein paar AGs reinschauen. Tsunade hat mir einen Plan gegeben, wo ich welche AG finden kann."

„Na gut, wenn du meinst. Wir sehen uns dann später."

Damit verschwand Hinata auch schon durch die Tür.

Gelangweilt ließ Konan ihren Blick durch die Klasse schweifen.

Ihr Blick blieb an Neji hängen, der stirnrunzelnd zur Tür blickte.

‚Merkwürdig', dachte Konan und ging zu Neji hinüber.

„Was gibt es denn da so Interessantes zu sehen?"

Neji wandte seinen Blick von der Tür ab und sah zu ihr auf.

„Nichts Besonderes."

„Aha."

Während Konan noch einmal einen Blick zur Tür warf, rammte Naruto, der neben Neji saß, ihm den Ellenbogen in die Rippen.

Neji zuckte zusammen und funkelte ihn wütend an.

Naruto funkelte zurück und deutete kurz mit dem Kopf zu Konan und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Der Hyuga seufzte und wandte sich wieder Konan zu.

„Konan?"

„Hm?"

„Ich würde dir gern einen meiner Mitbewohner vorstellen.", er deutete auf Naruto, „Das ist Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto, Konan Suzuki."

Naruto grinste sie an und nickte.

„Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen, Naruto."

„Da Neji sie dir jetzt ja vorgestellt hat, können wir dann vielleicht endlich los? Wir haben Training", erklang plötzlich eine monotone Stimme.

‚Sasuke Uchiha', dachte Konan, wandte sich aber nicht zu diesem um.

Fluchend sprang Naruto auf und stopfte hastig seine Sachen in seine Tasche.

„Tut mir echt leid Konan, wir sehen uns später, ja?"

Mit diesen Worten folgte er dem Uchiha aus dem Klassenzimmer.

Etwas verdutzt sah Konan den Beiden nach.

„In was für einer AG sind die beiden denn?"

„Fußball."

Konan lächelte.

„War ja klar.", murmelte sie ehe sie etwas lauter fortfuhr, „Na ja, ich werde dann auch mal verschwinden."

Gedankenverloren lief Konan durch die Gänge.

‚Hm, welche AG soll ich mir denn als erstes anschauen.'

Laut Plan hatte sie hier eine riesige Auswahl an AGs. Noch einmal zog sie ihn aus ihrer Tasche und betrachtete ihn. Ganz in ihrer Nähe müsste sich der Raum der Kunst AG befinden.

‚Nur noch um die Ecke da und ich müsste eigentlich da sein.'

Sie bog um die Ecke und lief prompt in jemandem hinein. Unsanft landete sie auf dem Fußboden und hielt sich den Kopf.

„Oh scheiße, tut mir echt leid, hab dich ganz übersehen."

Vor ihr stand ein blonder Junge, der seine Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden hatte. Eine Strähne verdeckte eines seiner azurblauen Augen.

„Macht nichts, ich hab auch nicht aufgepasst.", antwortete sie, ergriff die Hand, die er ihr hinstreckte, und lies sich hoch helfen.

„Danke."

Sie lächelte ihn an.

„Ich bin übrigens Konan Suzuki, freut mich."

„Deidara Takanagi, ebenfalls. Sag mal, was machst du hier eigentlich?"

„Ich wollte zur Kunst AG und…", fing Konan an, wurde aber sofort von dem Blondem unterbrochen.

„Na das trifft sich doch ganz gut, da muss ich nämlich auch hin!"


	4. Art Is

**Art Is**

Neugierig musterte Deidara sie.

„Also. Ein Mitglied kannst du nicht sein, sonst hätte ich dich schon vorher mal hier gesehen."

„Nein ich bin neu hier und wollte mich nur mal ein bisschen umsehen."

Er grinste sie an.

„Na dann bist du hier ja goldrichtig. Unsere AG ist immer auf der Suche nach neuen talentierten Mitgliedern."

Während sie redeten waren sie vor einer großen Tür deren Schild eindeutig Kunst AG besagte angekommen.

„Na dann, Konan, willkommen in der Kunst AG!"

Schwungvoll öffnete er die Tür und wartete bis Konan eingetreten war, bevor er ihr folgte.

Staunend blickte sie sich um.

Der Saal war riesig und überall fanden sich irgendwelche Kunstwerke. Von Gemälden bis zu Skulpturen war alles vertreten. Auch die entsprechenden Werkbänke und Staffeleien waren zu genüge vorhanden.

„Wow, das ist ja…"

Konan fehlten die Worte. Egal, was sie sich unter dem Kunstsaal der Kamata Akademie vorgestellt hatte, das hier übertraf einfach alles.

„Es ist der Wahnsinn, ich weiß! Unsere Ausstattung ist besser als die von so mancher bekannten Kunstschule auf der ich schon war! Hier gibt es alles, was das Künstlerherz begehrt! Leider mangelt es uns aber an begabten Mitgliedern, deshalb sind wir momentan auch bloß 17 Leute hier."

Während Deidara begeistert auf sie einredete bemerkte sie, wie ein rothaariger Junge auf sie zukam.

„Und wer ist das da?", sie unterbrach ihn und deutete auf den Jungen.

Verwirrt folgte er ihrem Blick und seine Miene verfinsterte sich schlagartig.

„Das ist Sasori no Akasuna, einer meiner Mitbewohner…"

Inzwischen hatte der Rothaarige sie erreicht.

„Deidara! Wo zur Hölle hast du die ganze Zeit gesteckt? Du wolltest doch nur kurz etwas für deine unsinnige Kunst aus deinem Zimmer holen!", er musterte Konan kurz, „Und wer ist dieses Mädchen überhaupt?"

Da Deidara keinerlei Anstalten machte seinem Mitbewohner zu antworten und ihn stattdessen einfach nur finster anstarrte, beschloss Konan kurzerhand, sich einfach selbst vorzustellen.

„Hallo, ich bin Konan Suzuki. Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen!"

Er nickte leicht.

„Sasori no Akasuna. Darf ich fragen, was du hier willst?"

Etwas verlegen kratze sie sich am Hinterkopf.

„Na ja, ich bin neu hier auf der Schule und da wollte ich mir einfach mal ein paar der AGs hier anschauen. Ich war gerade auf dem Weg hier her, als ich mit Deidara zusammenstieß. Das ist dann wohl auch der Grund warum er so spät ist. Tut mir leid."

„Ist das so.", er warf Deidara einen abschätzenden Blick zu, „Ich verstehe. Na dann komm mal mit. Und du Deidara, machst dich mal besser an die Arbeit. Auch wenn's nicht sehr viel bringen wird."

Wütend fuhr Deidara ihn an: „Willst du mir damit irgendetwas sagen, hn? Wann wirst du endlich verstehen, dass MEINE Kunst die bessere ist, hn?"

„Dass ich nicht lache! Du wagst es ernsthaft deine Figuren als Kunst zu bezeichnen? Ehrlich, jeder Idiot kann mit Lehm irgendwelche Skulpturen basteln, aber die Herstellung meiner Puppen und Marionetten erfordert echtes künstlerisches Können!"

„Wir werden ja schon sehen, wessen Kunst die bessere ist, der Wettbewerb wird es zeigen!"

„Ts, wenn du unbedingt verlieren willst bitte!"

Verwirrt sah Konan zwischen den beiden hin und her. Was zur Hölle ging den mit den beiden ab? Sie hatte im Laufe ihrer Schulzeit ja schon viele verrückte Typen kennen gelernt, aber die Leute auf dieser Schule waren einfach der Hammer! Leise lachend schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Was ist?"

Als sie ihr Lachen hörten, hatten sich die beiden Streithähne ihr wieder zugewandt.

„Nichts, nichts. Sehe ich das richtig, wenn ich davon ausgehe, dass ihr beide ziemlich gute Freunde seid?"

Deidara grinste sie an.

„Jop, das könnte man so sagen."

„Na los komm endlich!"

Immer noch lächelnd folgte sie Sasori auf die andere Seite des Saals.

„Wir haben hier viele verschiedene Arten von Künstlern. Ich zum Beispiel habe mich der Kunst des Marionettenbaus verschrieben.", er deutete auf eine Puppe, die auf einer Werkbank lag, „Das ist meine neuste Puppe. Sie ist noch nicht ganz fertig, aber in ein paar Wochen werde ich mit ihr an dem Wettbewerb teilnehmen, der alle zwei Jahre von den großen Kunstgalerien veranstaltet wird."

Er ging ein paar Schritte weiter und blieb vor einer Tonskulptur stehen. Kritisch lies er seinen Blick darüber gleiten.

„Das ist eine von Deidaras, richtig?"

„Ja, zugegebenermaßen, das ist eine seiner besten Arbeiten. Ich persönlich kann mit diesen Figuren aus Ton nichts anfangen, aber auch egal. Nun zu dir.", er drehte sich zu ihr um und sah sie fragend an, „Welche Art von Kunst gefällt dir besonders?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ehrlich gesagt, so genau habe ich mich noch nie mit Kunst auseinandergesetzt. An meinen letzten Schulen war ich eher in Sport AGs tätig."

Sasori zog überrascht eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Hm, wenn das so ist, siehst du dir am besten als erstes einfach mal alles an und entscheidest dich dann bis, sagen wir mal nächste Woche, was du hier machen willst."

„Einverstanden."

„Dann erklär ich dir noch schnell, wie es hier bei uns so abläuft. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen AGs treffen wir uns nur einmal in der Woche hier. Wer will, kann natürlich jederzeit hier rein um zu arbeiten, aber Anwesenheitspflicht besteht nur an Donnerstagnachmittagen. Unsere Betreuungslehrerin heißt Rin. Sie ist aber so gut wie nie hier, deshalb kümmere ich mich hier meistens um alles. Wenn du irgendwelche Fragen hast, wende dich an mich oder an Deidara. Auch wenn er nicht so aussieht, er kennt sich hier genauso gut aus wie ich. Hast du noch irgendwelche Fragen?"

Stumm schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Gut. Wenn du willst, kannst du dich noch ein bisschen umschauen und dann gehen. Sobald du weißt, was für Kunst du hier machen willst, sag mir Bescheid, dann kümmere ich mich darum, dass die Materialien besorgt werden."

„Mach ich! Bis später dann."

Sie winkte ihm kurz zu und schlenderte dann zu Deidara hinüber, der an einer der Werkbänke stand. Vorsichtig spähte sie über seine Schulter.

„Was machst du da?"

„Hm? Oh, du bist's Konan! Ich mache ein paar Entwürfe für neue Skulpturen. Ich fertige immer erst eine grobe Miniversion von meinen Skulpturen an, bevor ich damit anfange sie größer und detailreicher zu gestalten."

„Aha. Dann bin ich mal gespannt, was du daraus Schönes zauberst."

Ein überraschter Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht, als er sich zu ihr umdrehte.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„So wie ich es gesagt habe.", antwortete sie ihm lächelnd, „Oder was denkst du denn?"

„Sorry, aber die meisten hier haben wenig Verständnis für andere Arten von Kunst als ihre eigene…"

„Ach weißt du, ich verstehe nicht viel von Kunst. Für mich ist Kunst einfach etwas, dass die Welt für uns zu einem schöneren Ort macht. Egal was für Kunst es ist."

Laut lachend klopfte er ihr auf die Schulter.

„Du bist echt ein Original was?"

„Klar doch! Ich muss jetzt los, man sieht sich!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte Konan sich um und verschwand.

In ihrem Zimmer warf sie erst einmal ihre Tasche auf ihr Bett, schnappte sich eine Jogginghose und ein Top und stellte sich unter die Dusche. Ihre neuen Freundinnen waren noch nicht wieder da, weshalb sie alle Zeit der Welt hatte.

Als sie das Badezimmer nach fast einer Stunde wieder verließ fühlte sie sich wie neu geboren. Entspannt lies sie sich auf eines der Sofas fallen und schloss die Augen. Ein paar Minuten lag sie einfach nur da und genoss die Ruhe bis plötzlich das Telefon zu klingeln begann.

Sie riss die Augen wieder auf und eilte hinüber zu dem Telefon, das gleich neben der Eingangstür hing. Kurz glitt ihr Blick über den Zettel neben dem Telefon, der erklärte, wie man sich melden sollte. Achselzuckend nahm sie schließlich ab. Wenn sie meinten.

„Enjeru Appartement, Konan Suzuki am Apparat, hallo?"

„Ah Konan, wie gut, dass ich dich gleich erwische, hier ist Shizune, die Sekretärin. Rektorin Tsunade hat mich gebeten dich daran zu erinnern, dass du morgen die ersten Leistungskurse hast. In der vierten Stunde Chemie bei Herrn Orochimaru im Raum 053. Da wir dieses Jahr leider keinen Leistungskurs in Chemie haben, bist du in einer unserer 12. Klassen untergebracht. Ich hoffe, das stört dich nicht?"

„Nein, nein, schon okay!"

„Gut. Es dürfte die 12b sein, wenn ich mich nicht irre. Du sollst vor dem Zimmer auf Herrn Orochimaru warten, er will erst kurz noch etwas mit dir besprechen, oder so.

In derselben Klasse hast du dann anschließend auch noch Sport. Außerdem finden noch Chemiestunden Montags in der sechsten und siebten Stunde, sowie Dienstags in der ersten statt. Nur für deine Deutschstunden bist du dann tatsächlich in einem richtigen Leistungskurs. Dienstags, Mittwochs und Donnerstags in der vierten Stunde."

„Ich verstehe, danke, dass sie mir noch einmal Bescheid gesagt haben!"

„Kein Problem, dafür bin ich ja da! Übrigens, wo wir gerade dabei sind, am Samstag bekommst du deinen ersten Nachhilfeschüler."

„Welches Fach?"

Leises Rascheln von Papier war zu hören.

„Chemie…und Physik. Aber Chemie hat im Moment Vorrang."

Naturwissenschaften also.

„In Ordnung. Wie ist der Name?"

Wieder leises Rascheln.

„Hidan Kurokawa. Er ist in der 12b, also wirst du ihn morgen schon kennen lernen.

Während sie telefonierte öffnete sich die Tür und Ino kam hereingeschneit. Sie warf Konan einen kurzen Blick zu, winkte und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer. Kurz darauf war sie auch schon wieder da, in einem Kleid, das vermutlich mehr gekostet hatte als Konans gesamte Garderobe zusammen.

Es war aus hellblauem Chiffon, trägerlos, vorn ging es ihr bis knapp über die Knie und hinten fiel es bis zum Boden. Es war im Empirestil geschnitten und am Saum mit kleinen Strasssteinen besetzt.

Nachdem sie aufgelegt hatte musterte sie ihre Mitbewohnerin mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

„Okay, ich gebe auf, warum trägst du dieses umwerfende Kleid?"

„Gefällt es dir? Hat mir meine Mutter aus Mailand kommen lassen."

Sie drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse.

„Das beantwortete zwar nicht wirklich meine Frage…aber ja, es gefällt mir."

„Ich denke, ich werde es am Frühjahrsball tagen."

„Wow das ist ja…warte! Welcher Ball?"

Stirnrunzelnd musterte Konan ihre Freundin noch einmal.

„Na der Frühjahrsball, der ist Tradition an unserer Schule!", vor Begeisterung begannen ihre Augen richtig zu leuchten, „Es wird sogar jedes Jahr ein kleines Schloss von der Schule angemietet und…"

„Ino! Komm mal wieder runter!"

Überrascht drehten sich die beiden Mädchen zu Tenten, die in der Tür stand, um.

„Aber Tenten…!"

Sie stemmte die Arme in die Hüften.

„Der Ball ist erst in sechs Wochen! Du hast also noch genügend Zeit dich zu entscheiden was du anziehen willst!"

Schmollend schob Ino ihre Unterlippe vor und verschwand mit fliegenden Haaren wieder in ihr Zimmer. Kopfschüttelnd sah die Ama ihr nach ehe sie sich Konan zuwandte.

„Ignorier sie einfach. Sie ist immer so, wenn ein Ball oder eine Party anstehen. Aber keine Sorge, sie kriegt sich schon wieder ein."

Diese zuckte einfach nur mit den Schultern und lies sich auf eines der Sofas fallen.

„Und was hast du heute noch so vor?"

„Die Anderen und ich wollten ein bisschen in den Park, willst du mit?"

„Klar warum nicht."

Leichtfüßig sprang sie wieder auf, schnappte sich ihre Tasche und folgte Tenten nach draußen.

„Übrigens, ich bin jetzt in der Kunst AG."

Erstaunt hob Tenten eine Augenbraue.

„Das ging aber schnell und was machst du für Kunst?"

„Ich hab keine Ahnung…", grinsend hackte sie sich bei ihr unter, „Du hast nicht zufällig eine Idee?"

„Hey Deidara, schau mal! Da ist das Mädel mit den blauen Haaren wieder."

Er deutete aus dem Fenster.

„Hidan! Hör auf aus dem Fenster zu starren und pass gefällig auf! Ich will dir das in zehn Minuten nicht schon wieder erklären müssen!"

Seufzend wandte er sich wieder seinem besten Freund zu und stützte sich seufzend mit einer Hand auf dem Tisch ab.

„Aber das ist so furchtbar langweilig, können wir nicht stattdessen…"

„HIDAN!"

Pünktlich zur vierten Stunde fand Konan sich am nächsten Tag vor dem Raum 053 ein. Die anderen hatten sie gestern noch davor gewarnt bei Orochimaru zu spät zu kommen. Nun lehnte sie seit fünf Minuten gelangweilt an der Wand neben der Tür und starrte auf ihre Schuhe, die restlichen Schüler waren längst in ihren Klassenzimmern verschwunden.

Leise Schritte ließen sie schließlich aufsehen.

Ein großer, ziemlich blasser Mann mit langen, schwarzen Haaren und dem Gesichtsausdruck eines psychotischen Serienkillers kam auf sie zu.

„Herr Orochimaru?"

Etwas blitzte kurz in seinen Augen auf.

„Konan Suzuki, nehme ich an."

Sie nickte.

„Du wurdest mir als Genie beschrieben, wir werden sehen, wie gut du wirklich bist."

Sein Blick war kalt und die Art wie er sie musterte löste in ihr ein unbehagliches Gefühl aus.

„Genug geredet, komm!"

Genervt verdrehte sie die Augen und betrat dann hinter ihm den Raum.

Augenblicklich verstummten die leisen Gespräche der Schüler. Konan wusste genau, dass das weniger am Eintreffen des Lehrers lag als an ihr. Sie ignorierte die Blicke, die zweifellos auf ihr lagen, bis sie neben dem Lehrerpult zum stehen kam und wandte sich dann ihren Mitschülern zu.

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, als sie Deidara und Sasori entdeckte.

Die beiden starrten sie ungläubig an, bis Sasori plötzlich grinste und Deidara laut anfing zu lachen.

„Takanagi, ruhe!"

Orochimarus Stimme war nur ein leises Zischen, aber trotzdem verstummte Deidara sofort.

„Also, das ist Konan Suzuki. Sie nimmt ab heute an unserem Chemieunterricht teil. Setz dich einfach irgendwo hin, wir fangen an."

Konan nickte, ging zu Deidara und Sasori hinüber und lies sich auch einen Stuhl zwischen ihnen fallen.

„Überraschung!"

Fragend sah Deidara sie von der Seite an.

„Was machst du hier?"

„Ich würde mal sagen, das selbe wie du.", grinsend zwinkerte sie ihm zu.

„Sehr witzig."

Konan zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich sollte eigentlich in einen Leistungskurs, aber da es den in diesem Schuljahr nicht gibt, haben sie mich zu euch gesteckt, das ist alles."

Sasori zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Leistungskurs? In welcher Klasse bist du eigentlich?"

Konan lachte leise und überging die Frage einfach.

„Sagen wir einfach mal ich bin ein bisschen intelligenter als ich wahrscheinlich aussehe."

„Suzuki!", Orochimarus Stimme lies sie aufsehen, „Würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, meinem Unterricht gefälligst zu folgen?"

Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Tafelbild. Kannte sie alles schon.

„Wenn Sie darauf bestehen."

Orochimarus Mund verzog sich zu einem grausamen Lächeln.

„Wie wäre es, wenn sie gleich einmal nach vorne kommen und die Aufgabe lösen."

Wortlos stand Konan auf und ging zur Tafel.

Einige Zeit später lies sie sich wieder auf ihren Platz fallen und lehnte sich entspannt zurück.

„Korrekt."

Kurz lies Orochimaru seinen Blick durch die Klasse schweifen.

„Noch Fragen?"

Stille.

„Schön, ich sehe, Tsunade hat nicht übertrieben, was Sie betrifft Suzuki. Na schön, es reicht für heute."

Mit diesen Worten packte Orochimaru seine Tasche und verließ das Zimmer.

Konan runzelte die Stirn.

„Das war jetzt aber eine ziemlich kurze Stunde findet ihr nicht?"

Sasori schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, das ist normal bei dem. Sobald er seinen Stoff für die Stunde durch hat und es keine Fragen mehr gibt, beendet er die Stunde."

„Von mir aus."

Gähnend streckte sie sich und schloss die Augen.

„Hey Blondi!"

Sie öffnete die Augen und blinzelte. Vor ihrem Tisch stand ein silberhaariger Junge, der sie anzüglich musterte.

„Hallo Kleines!", er grinste sie an.

„Lass das."

Eine Hand erschien auf der Schulter des Jungen und zog ihn zurück.

„Du verschreckst sie nur noch."

Konan runzelte die Stirn. Hinter dem Jungen waren zwei weitere aufgetaucht, der eine hatte orange Haare, der andere schwarze. Der Schwarzhaarige, zu dem die Hand gehörte, kam ihr seltsam bekannt vor.

„Was soll das Uchiha, hä? Willst du dich mit mir anlegen?"

„Halt die Klappe."

Sie warf Sasori und Deidara einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Noch mehr Mitbewohner von euch?"

Sasori nickte.

„Das sind Itachi Uchiha und Pain Yamada. Und der Typ mit der großen Klappe ist…"

„Hidan Kurokawa, nehme ich an."

Erstaunt sahen die anderen sie an.

„Genau, woher weißt du das?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich soll ihm Nachhilfe geben. Und er war so ziemlich der einzige, der vorhin vollkommen planlos aussah."

Deidara lachte und Itachi nickte.

„Da hast du recht, Chemie war noch nie Hidans Stärke."

„Hey!"

„Ist doch wahr!"

Leise vor sich hin grummelnd riss Hidan sich endlich aus dem Griff des Uchihas los.

Konan lächelte und stand auf.

„Ich bin Konan Suzuki, freut mich euch kennen zu lernen."

Der Gong zur nächsten Stunde ertönte und Konan sah abwartend in die Runde.

„Also, wen habt ihr in Sport?"

„Sensei Gai.", verwirrt sah Deidara sie an, „Warum fragst du?"

„Weil ich Sport auch mit euch habe."

„Na dann komm mal mit."

Auf dem Weg zur Turnhalle drehte sich Konan plötzlich zu Sasori um.

„Bevor ich's vergesse Sasori, ich hab mich entschieden, was ich machen will."

Fragend sah er sie an.

„Und das wäre?"

Sie grinste ihn an.

„Origami."


	5. These Guys

**These Guys**

Sie spürte die Blicke der anderen Mädchen, die sie abschätzend musterten. Solche Blicke waren nicht neu für Konan, weshalb sie ihnen auch keine weitere Beachtung schenkte und sich rasch umzog. Ihr Sportoutfit bestand aus kurzen Shorts, dunkelblauen Turnschuhen und einem weißen Tshirt. Die kurzen Haare hatte sie zu einem kleinen Zopf zusammengefasst.

Gerade als sie die Umkleide verlassen wollte, sprach eines der Mädchen sie an.

„Hey, ähm, du bist doch neu an der Schule, oder?"

Konan versuchte zu lächeln, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob ihr das wirklich gelang.

„Ja, ich habe gerade erst gewechselt."

Das braunhaarige Mädchen warf den anderen einen kurzen Blick zu.

„Versteh das jetzt nicht falsch, aber wir fragen uns alle, woher du Sasori und Deidara kennst. Du schienst ziemlich vertraut mit ihnen zu sein..."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich kenne sie eigentlich gar nicht. Ich bin ihnen gestern nur in der Kunst AG begegnet, als ich mich umgesehen habe."

Einige der Mädchen sahen sich erleichtert an.

„Wieso fragt ihr?"

Die Braunhaarige schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„N-nur so."

Misstrauisch runzelte Konan die Stirn, sagte aber nichts mehr und ging hinaus.

Das Verhalten der Mädchen war seltsam, doch sie beschloss sich ein anders Mal darüber Gedanken zu machen.

Sie war die erste, die aus den Umkleiden kam, weshalb sie genügend Zeit hatte sich etwas genauer umzusehen. Die Geräte waren modern und in großer Vielfalt vorhanden. Nachdenklich ließ Konan ihren Blick durch die Halle schweifen. An der Ostseite blieb sie schließlich hängen. Langsam ging sie darauf zu. Eine Kletterwand erstreckte sich über ihre gesamte Breite. Langsam hob die Blauhaarige ihre Hand und strich vorsichtig mit ihren Fingern darüber.

Es war schon eine Weile her, seit sie das letzte Mal geklettert war. Sie persönlich bevorzugte ja Freeclimbing, aber in den meisten Kletterhallen wurde das leider nicht besonders gern gesehen. Sie seufzte wehmütig. Drehte sich dann aber schnell um, als sie aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung wahrnahm.

Vor ihr stand ein Mann mit einer schwarzen Bobfrisur, buschigen Augenbrauen und einem waldgrünen Trainingsdress. Er grinste sie an und griff offensichtlich hocherfreut nach ihren Händen um sie zu schütteln.

„Du musst Konan Suzuki sein! Ich bin Maito Gai, dein Sportlehrer, du kannst mich einfach Sensei nennen."

Fasziniert beobachtete sie, wie er scheinbar ohne Luft zu holen weiter redete.

„Es ist schön dich hier zu haben, Tsunade hat mir schon von dir erzählt. Ich bin ja schon gespannt, was du so alles drauf hast. Oh und keine Sorge, du wirst schon noch sehen, was wir mit der Kraft der Jugend noch alles aus dir heraus holen werden können!"

Konan konnte nur nicken.

Während er redete waren auch die restlichen Schüler aus den Umkleiden gekommen und hatten sich zu ihnen gesellt. Ehe die Blauhaarige sich versah, stand Deidara plötzlich neben ihr und legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern. Gai dabei völlig ignorierend sah er sie fragend an.

„Und Konan? Wie gefällt dir unsere Halle?"

Sie lächelte ihn an.

„Beeindruckend, muss ich zugeben", ihr Lächeln wurde zu einem breiten Grinsen, „aber die meiner letzten Schule war besser."

Sie genoss die plötzlich eintretende Stille und die entgeisterten Gesichter ihrer Mitschüler.

Gai musterte sie stirnrunzelnd, mit einem Mal wirkte er viel ernster und seriöser als nur wenige Augenblicke zuvor.

„Welche Schule?"

„Tsume..."

Er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Sportinternat. Hauptdisziplinen?"

„Sprint, Stufenbarren und Bogenschießen."

„AGs?"

„Klettern, Schwimmen und Schwertkampf."

Gai stieß einen anerkennenden Pfiff aus.

„Wow, ja das erklärt wohl einiges.", murmelte er leise vor sich hin.

Das Grinsen kehrte auf sein Gesicht zurück und in die Hände klatschend wandte er sich wieder der gesamten Klasse zu Kletterwand

„Also schön Leute, genug herumgestanden, zum Aufwärmen werdet ihr jetzt erst einmal alle mit der Kraft der Jugend ein paar Runden um die Halle laufen!"

Stöhnend und murrend setzten sich die Schüler langsam in Bewegung.

Nur Konan lief einfach schweigend los, während sie versuchte die erneuten, neugierigen Blicke der anderen zu ignorieren. Nach zwei Runden gab sie es schließlich seufzend auf.

„Na los.", murmelte sie und warf Deidara und einem blauhaarigen Jungen, Kisame wie sie erfuhr, die neben ihr liefen, einen kurzen Blick zu.

„Du warst auf einem Sportinternat?"

„Jop."

„Wie lange?"

Sie überlegte kurz.

„Etwas länger als ein halbes Jahr. Es dürften so acht – neun Monate gewesen sein."

„Und warum hast du gewechselt?"

„Langeweile."

„Was?"

„Langeweile."

„Wie meinst..."

Weiter kam Kisame nicht, da Gai ihm gekonnt das Wort abschnitt.

„Na los Suzuki! Dann zeig mal was in dir steckt! Letzte Runde, Sprint!"

Seufzend warf Konan den beiden einen entschuldigenden Blick zu.

„Ich erzähl es euch später.", meinte sie noch und legte dann einen Zahn zu.

Innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatte sie den Rest der Klasse abgehängt und sogar Pain, Itachi und Hidan überholt, die die ganze Zeit ein Stück vor dem Feld gelaufen waren.

Staunend blieben die anderen stehen und beobachteten wie sie die Runde beendete.

„Sehr schön, Suzuki! Nun gut, genug aufgewärmt, bildet jetzt Zweierteams. Diese Woche wollen wir noch einmal Tennis spielen, nächste Woche fangen wir dann mit etwas neuem an."

Etwas unschlüssig sah Konan dabei zu wie sich immer mehr Paare bildeten. Eigentlich hatte sie vorgehabt, einfach abzuwarten wer übrig bleiben würde, als sie auch schon eine warme Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte. Sie drehte sich um und sah Sasori vor sich stehen, der ihr einen Schläger entgegenstreckte.

„Spielst du mit mir? Ich hab keine Lust schon wieder mit Deidara zu spielen. Der heult immer so rum.", meinte er trocken.

„Tu ich nicht!", rief der Blonde daraufhin empört.

„Tust. Du. Doch."

„Sasori...", knurrte Deidara warnend und wollte sich schon auf seinen besten Freund losgehen, doch Kisame trat rasch dazwischen.

„Deidara, reg dich ab. Ich spiel mit dir."

Konan lachte und nahm am Netz Aufstellung. Auf Gais Pfiff hin begann das Match.

Sasoris Spiel war sicher und der Ballwechsel zwischen ihnen verlief flüssig und kontrolliert.

Deidara und Kisame dagegen hatte weit mehr Probleme. Die meiste Zeit schrien sie sich einfach nur gegenseitig an. Die beiden hatten sich links von Konan positioniert und versuchten nebenbei immer wieder sie aus der Ruhe zu bringen. Das wussten Konan und Sasori allerdings zu ignorieren.

Bei dem Match zu ihrer Rechten war das schon schwieriger. Immer wieder beobachtete Konan aus den Augenwinkel wie Itachi und Pain die Bälle derart schnell und hart wechselten, dass ihre Schlage durch die gesamte Halle hallten.

Aber eines musste man den beiden lassen, ihr Spiel war wirklich ausgezeichnet.

Während der folgenden beiden Stunden wechselten sie auch mehrmals die Partner, sodass Konan auch gegen Mitschüler spielte, die sie bis jetzt noch nicht kannte.

Und als sie dann später endlich unter dem warmen Strahl der Dusche stand, seufzte sie erleichtert auf. Die Sportstunde hatte Spaß gemacht, war aber ebenso anstrengend gewesen. Auf jeden Fall freute sie sich jetzt schon auf ihr Abendessen.

Sie verließ die Dusche vor allen Anderen, sodass sie sich in aller Ruhe abtrocknen und anziehen konnte. Anschließend trat sie nach draußen, schloss sie die Augen und streckte sich ausgiebig.

Ein leises Räuspern ertönte und Konan sah sich überrascht um. Ein paar Schritte von ihr entfernt standen die Jungs und sahen sie an.

Konan blinzelte verwirrt, als Deidara sie anlächelte und zu sich rüber winkte.

„Hey Konan, wir gehen essen, willst du nicht mitkommen?"

Lächelnd zuckte sie mit den Schultern.

„Klar, warum nicht!"

Während sie sich auf den Weg machten, stellte er ihr noch den Rest der Freunde vor.

„Also Konan, das sind Kakuzu Tsuji, Zetsu Ueda und Madara Uchiha. Jungs, Konan Suzuki."

„Freut mich euch kennen zu lernen."

Die drei nickten ihr zu.

„Ebenfalls."

Anschließend lauschte sie neugierig den Unterhaltungen zwischen den Jungs.

So erfuhr sie, dass Itachi und Madara Cousins waren, Kisame ein begeisterter Schwimmer, Kakuzu nichts mehr mochte als Geld, Hidan einer Religion angehörte, die den Gott Jashin verehrte und die Jungs sich schon in der Grundschule kennen gelernt und angefreundet hatten.

Konan hatte geschwiegen bis Itachi sie plötzlich ansprach.

„Sag mal, Konan", er sah sie interessiert an, „woher kommst du eigentlich?"

„Tokio."

Inzwischen hatten sie die Cafeteria erreicht und Konan sah sich suchend um.

Während Itachi und Kisame über ihre Antwort verwirrte Blicke tauschten, berührte Pain sie leicht an der Schulter um ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.

„Suchst du jemand bestimmtes?"

„Mhm, meine Mitbewohnerinnen...", murmelte sie und hielt weiter nach den Mädchen Ausschau.

„Wieso? Hast du etwa Angst vor den großen, bösen Jungs?"

Sein Gesichtsausdruck blieb gelangweilt, aber Konan sah das Funkeln in seinen Augen.

Lachend stieß sie ihn leicht mit dem Ellenbogen an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Tut mir leid dich enttäuschen zu müssen, aber..."

In diesem Moment entdeckte sie Naruto und Sasuke, die gerade auf einen Tisch zugingen.

„Naruto!"

Erstaunt sah der Gerufene von seinem Tablett auf, sah Konan und änderte daraufhin die Richtung. Sasuke folgte ihm.

„Hey Konan, was gibt's?"

„Hast du zufällig eine Ahnung wo die Mädchen stecken?"

Nachdenklich kratzte der Uzumaki sich am Kopf.

„Äh...nö...tut mir leid..."

Sasuke seufzte.

„Wenn ich mich nicht irre, hab ich sie vorhin da drüben irgendwo gesehen."

Er deutete auf die andere Seite des Saals und tatsächlich konnte Konan Sakuras pinke Haarpracht an einem der Tische erkennen.

„Ah, da sind sie ja! Danke Sasuke, Naruto."

Sie warf den anderen noch ein schnelles Lächeln zu.

„Wir sehen uns Jungs!"

„Und weg ist sie...", murmelte Zetsu leise.

„Was?"

Verwirrt unterbrach Deidara seinen Streit mit Sasori und sah sich um.

„Wo ist Konan hin?"

„Zu ihren Freundinnen..."

„Wieso?"

Der Takanagi runzelte die Stirn, während Itachi sich seinem kleinen Bruder zuwandte.

„Hallo Sasuke."

„Hallo"

„Naruto."

„Hey Itachi!", rief der blonde Chaot fröhlich und sah Sasuke fragend an.

„Wollen wir dann auch mal zu den anderen?"

Der jüngere Uchiha nickte und wandte sich von seinem Bruder ab, der ihn aber noch kurz zurückhielt.

„Sagt mal, woher kennt ihr die Kleine?"

Sasuke kniff die Augen zusammen und schwieg, sodass Naruto sich genötigt fühlte den älteren Uchiha eine Antwort zu geben.

„Meinst du Konan? Die ist in unserer Klasse. Warum fragst du?"

Überrascht sahen die Jungs sich an.

Itachi schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Nur so."

„Leute können wir uns jetzt ENDLICH mal was zu Essen besorgen? Ich bin VERDAMMT NOCH MAL am VERHUNGERN!"

„Hallo Leute!"

Lächelnd ließ Konan sich auf einen freien Stuhl fallen und klaute sich eine Pommes von Temaris Teller.

„Hey!", rief diese und schlug nach ihrer Hand, „Hol dir gefälligst selbst was!"

„Und wie waren deine Stunden so?", fragte die Haruno und schob Konan ihren Teller rüber, was sie mit einem glücklich Grinsen quittierte.

„Ganz lustig. Ich bin bei Deidara und Sasori in einer Klasse, die kenne ich ja schon aus der AG, also hatte ich viel Spaß mit ihnen und den anderen Jungs."

„Deidara Takanagi und Sasori no Akasuna?!"

Blinzelnd sah Konan in die ungläubigen Gesichter ihrer Freundinnen.

„Ja?", erwiderte sie vorsichtig.

„Du hast keine Ahnung wer sie sind, oder?"

Sie deutete mit ihrer Gabel auf ihr Gesicht.

„Seh ich so aus?"

Temari seufzte.

„Ich erklär dir das mal kurz. An unserer Schule gibt es ja die verschiedensten Gruppierungen, aber die absolute Elite sind die Jungs von Akatsuki. Sie sind so etwas wie die Königliche Familie hier, sie organisieren den Großteil der Partys, Events oder sonst was. Was sie sagen, wird gemacht und man legt sich mit ihnen auch nicht einfach so an."

„Und was hat das jetzt mit mir zu tun?"

Verwirrt sah sie zwischen Temari und Sakura hin und her.

„Ganz einfach. Deine neuen Freunde sind Akatsuki."

„Oh."

„Ja oh!"

Gleichgültig zuckte Konan mit den Schultern und deutete auf den Rest von Temaris Pommes.

„Isst du die noch oder kann ich sie haben?"

„Ich fasse es nicht!"

Genervt riss er das Telefon aus der Halterung.

„Was ist!"

„Dir auch einen schönen guten Morgen Pain."

Er seufzte und fuhr sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht.

„Tsunade, es ist sieben Uhr an einem Samstagmorgen. Was willst du?"

Ein leises Lachen ertönte am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Da ich weiß, was für ein Morgenmuffel du bist, werde ich dir deine Respektlosigkeit heute ausnahmsweise einmal nachsehen."

Pain antwortete nicht darauf und wartete bis er ein leises Seufzen vernahm.

„Also schön, es geht um Konan Suzuki."

Verwirrt runzelte er die Stirn als die Rektorin den Namen der Blauhaarigen erwä rief Tsunade sie ihretwegen persönlich im Appartement an?

In Gedanken ließ er noch einmal sein kurzes Gespräch mit dem Mädchen Revue passieren.

„PAIN!"

„Was?"

„Hättest du wohl die Güte mir gefälligst zuzuhören? Ich habe gerade gesagt, dass Konan so gegen neun Uhr in euer Appartement kommen wird."

„Wieso?"

„Weil sie Hidan Nachhilfe geben soll! Seine Leistungen in den naturwissenschaftlichen Fächern sind nämlich nach wie vor unter aller Sau! Und seine Eltern und ich wollen, dass sich das jetzt endlich ein für alle Mal ändert!"

Er lachte.

„Ja richtig, sie hat gestern schon irgendetwas davon gesagt..."

„Genau. Wenn ihr also bitte dafür sorgen könntet, dass Hidan zuvor nicht wieder abhaut, wären wir euch alle sehr verbunden."

„Keine Sorge, er wird hier sein. Wir wecken ihn vorher einfach nicht auf..."

Nun lachte auch Tsunade.

„Guter Plan. Ich verlasse mich auf euch.", meinte sie und legte ohne weiteren Gruß auf.

Kopfschüttelnd legte er auf und drehte sich um. Kakuzu saß über ein Buch gebeugt am Tisch und sah ihn fragend an.

„Nachhilfe für Hidan."

„Verstehe. Sag am besten den anderen auch noch Bescheid. Du kennst doch Deidara, Kisame und Tobi..."

„Mhm..."

Während Kakuzu sich wieder in seinem Buch vertiefte, ging der Yamada seinen restlichen Mitbewohnern erklären was Sache war. Das er die Hälfte von ihnen dazu erst einmal wecken musste, störte ihn weniger. Schließlich hatte Tsunade ihn ja auch nicht ausschlafen lassen, wieso sollte er ihnen dann dieses Vergnügen nicht auch gönnen.

Itachis Zimmer war das letzte. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, war dieser bereits wach und saß an seinem Laptop. Gerade als Pain das Zimmer wieder verlassen wollte, hielt der Uchiha ihn noch einmal zurück.

„Was hältst du von ihr?"

Er dachte einen Augenblick darüber nach.

„Ich weiß nicht. Auf den ersten Blick wirkt sie etwas kühl und verschlossen, so wie ihr Uchihas für gewöhnlich. Überrascht dann aber mit einer Freundlichkeit und Offenheit wie man sie nicht häufig findet. Außerdem scheint sie sich schnell zu langweilen und hat laut Deidara eine ziemlich ungewöhnliche Sicht auf manche Dinge."

Itachi nickte zustimmend.

„Das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen. Sie antwortet auch wie wirklich direkt auf persönliche Fragen, wie ihre Klasse oder Herkunft. Wenn es stimmt, was der Freund meines Bruders gesagt hat, ist sie eine Klassenkameradin von ihnen, geht also in die 10te. Trotzdem besucht sie unseren Chemie- und Sportunterricht und soll Hidan sogar Nachhilfe geben. Ich sage dir irgendetwas ist mit ihr...wir sollten schleunigst etwas über sie ihn Erfahrung bringen."

Es klingelte an der Eingangstür und Pain setzte sich in Bewegung um ihrem Besucher zu öffnen. Im hinausgehen grinste er seinem Freund noch kurz zu.

„Viel Glück noch bei deinen Recherchen, Sherlock..."

In der Zwischenzeit war Kakuzu aufgestanden und führte nun eine recht verschlafen wirkende Konan in den Wohnbereich.

„Morgen...", nuschelte die Blauhaarige und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die zerzausten Haare.

Verblüfft musterte Pain sie genauer. Ihre Kleidung bestand aus einer verwaschenen Jogginghose, sowie einem schlichten Tanktop. Schuhe oder Socken trug sie keine.

Sie war blass und er konnte leichte Augenringe in ihrem Gesicht erkennen.

Mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue ließ sie seine Musterung über sich ergehen.

„Was ist?"

„Du siehst", er machte eine kurze Pause, „müde aus."

„Vielen Dank für die Blumen, du siehst auch gut aus."

Sie machte eine umfassende Geste ihn seine Richtung, die sich auf sein Erscheinungsbild, das dem ihrem ziemlich ähnlich war, bezog.

Kakuzu lachte leise, woraufhin er von beiden einen vernichtenden Blick zugeworfen bekam.

„Ich dachte du würdest erst um neun kommen."

„Das dachte ich auch, aber nachdem Tsunade offenbar erst euch angerufen hatte, hat sie mich auch noch aus dem Bett geklingelt und gemeint, dass ich besser gleich rüber kommen soll. Sie hat irgendetwas von Hidan und abhauen gemurmelt. Tja, und hier bin ich.", sie seufzte kurz, „Und hätte da noch zwei kleine Fragen."

Abwartend sah Pain sie an und Konan hob einen Finger.

„Ersten, wo steckt der Idiot?"

Sie hob einen weiteren Finger.

„Zweitens, was dagegen, wenn ich mir erst mal nen Kaffee mache, bevor ich mich mit ihm auseinandersetze?"

Ein schmunzeln legte sich auf sein Gesicht und er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Bedien dich einfach. Hidan schläft noch, aber ich werde dann mal sehen, ob ich ihn nicht wach bekomme.", damit verließ er das Zimmer.

Irgendwann während der letzten paar Minuten war auch Kakuzu verschwunden, weshalb Konan sich erst um ihren Kaffee kümmerte und sich dann in einen Sessel fallen ließ.

Keine fünf Minuten später wurde die Zimmertür aufgerissen und Itachi stürmte herein.

„Pain, du glaubst nie was ich über Konan herausgefunden habe!"

Er sah sich um und entdeckte die Blauhaarige, die ihn angrinste.

„Oh...äh...guten Morgen?"

„Er ist auf jeden Fall schon mal interessant, ob er auch noch gut wird, werden wir sehen."

Ein unangenehmes Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus, bis Konan schließlich in ihre Tasse seufzte.

„Ich kann mir denken, dass ihr alle furchtbar neugierig auf mich seid. Wie wäre es also, wenn du dich zu mir setzt und mir erzählst, was du über mich weißt und ich werde dir dann sagen ob du richtig liegst."

Der Uchiha nickte leicht und setzte sich ihr gegenüber.

„Das klingt fair."

„Mhm und so entstehen wenigstens keine Missverständnisse."

„Wenn du willst, kann ich dir als Ausgleich später auch ein paar Sachen über uns erzählen."


	6. Some Information

**Some Information**

Itachi räusperte sich leicht.

„Also, da wären zunächst einmal die offensichtlichen Dinge. Ich weiß, dass du gerade erst auf diese Schule gewechselt hast, in die selbe Klasse wie mein Bruder gehst und mit Sasori und Deidara in der Kunst AG bist. Außerdem habe ich ein paar Zeitungsartikel gefunden in denen von einem Wunderkind die Rede ist und manchmal auch von einer Verrückten.", er musterte sie kurz, „Oh, und dann war da noch ein interessanter Bericht über dich und deinen Freund Hiro."

Sie grinste ihn an und stellte ihre inzwischen leere Kaffeetasse auf den Tisch.

„Ex-Freund. Das ist aber nicht besonders viel."

Nachdenklich verschränkte sie ihre Finger.

„Du hast doch gemeint, dass Pain das nie glauben würde?"

Jetzt grinste der Uchiha sie an.

„Na ja, vielleicht hab ich da ein kleines bisschen übertrieben. Aber ich war ja auch noch nicht ganz fertig. Außerdem habe ich noch herausgefunden, dass du auf zwei der zehn besten Eliteschulen unseres Landes warst und dort offenbar haufenweise Auszeichnungen in den unterschiedlichsten Bereichen abgeräumt und eine menge Freunde hattest. Allerdings heißt es, dass du dich trotz allen Angeboten und Zugeständnissen nie davon hast abhalten lassen, die Schulen zu verlassen wenn du es wolltest."

Lächelnd schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Stimmt, das war eine tolle Zeit."

„Und?", Itachi beugte sich ein Stück vor und beobachtete sie neugierig, „Wie sieht's aus? Erzählst du mir etwas über dich?"

Konan runzelte kurz die Stirn. Offenbar war der Uchiha nicht immer so kalt, wie er sich gab.

„Na schön, aber wenn ich wieder Ärger kriege, weil irgendwelche seltsamen Gerüchte über mich in Umlauf sind, mache ich dich persönlich dafür verantwortlich."

Fragend zog Itachi eine Augenbraue nach oben, doch sie schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf.

„Vergiss es, das ist eher ne Geschichte für eine lange, lauwarme Sommernacht in einem Korbstuhl am Strand. Aber jetzt auch egal.

Ähm, ich bin 16 Jahre alt. Geboren und Aufgewachsen bin ich zusammen mit meinen beiden Brüdern bei meinen Großeltern in Tokio. Als ich zwölf war, kam ich zum ersten Mal in ein Internat. Seitdem habe ich immer wieder aus den verschiedensten Gründen die Schulen gewechselt. Ich bin sehr sportlich, wie du schon gemerkt hast und spreche fließend fünf Sprachen."

Der Uchiha zog überrascht eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Das ist alles? Kleine, DAS hätte ich auch noch alles selber herausfinden können. Was ist mit deinen Eltern? Deinen Brüdern? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern den Namen Suzuki in unseren Kreisen schon einmal gehört zu haben..."

Sie lachte.

„Itachi Uchiha, was erwartest du? Das ich jemandem, den ich kaum kenne sofort mein ganzes Privatleben offenlege? Vergiss es, dazu muss ich erst einmal wissen wem ich vertrauen kann. Meine Eltern...sind früh gestorben und meine Brüder so eine Sache für sich..."

Leicht verlegen kratzte sie sich im Nacken.

„Das du den Namen Suzuki noch nie gehört hast, überrascht mich nicht. Ich bin bloß Stipendiatin hier. Mein IQ liegt bei über 200, deshalb...Was?"

Mit offenem Mund starrte er sie an. Und starrte. Nach fünf Minuten fing Konan so langsam an sich Sorgen zu machen. Während sie überlegte, was sie nun tun sollte, kam Pain zurück ins Zimmer.

„Keine Chance, der pennt wie ein Murmeltier. Ich glaube, das macht er mit Absicht. Anstatt abzuhauen, wie sonst immer, versucht er jetzt die Nachhilfe einfach zu verschlafen. Keine Ahnung, wie wir ihn wach bekommen sollen."

Sein Blick fiel auf Itachi.

„Was ist mit dem?"

Konan zuckte mit den Schultern, griff nach der Tasse und stand auf, um sie mit kaltem Wasser zu füllen.

„Er steht unter Schock. Ich bin mir sicher, sobald er sich erholt hat, wir er seine Erkenntnisse gern mit dir teilen.", sie klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und grinste, „Wenn du in der Zwischenzeit so freundlich wärst mir Hidans Zimmer zu zeigen, dann kümmere ich mich um sein Aufwachproblem."

Sie deutete mit dem Kopf auf die Tasse.

Pain blinzelte und führte sie stumm zum Zimmer des Silberhaarigen. Er hatte keine Ahnung was sie vor hatte.

Selbstsicher öffnete Konan die Tür, ignorierte das vorherrschende Chaos und trat zu der schlafenden Gestalt. Einen Moment lang beobachtete sie ihn noch, dann kippte sie ihm kurzerhand den Inhalt der Tasse über den Kopf. Das Geschrei, das daraufhin folgte, hätte Tote aufwecken können.

Während Pain fasziniert beobachtete wie die Blauhaarige scheinbar unbeeindruckt alle Beschimpfungen über sich ergehen ließ, kamen auch seine restliche Mitbewohner, um zu sehen, wieso Hidan so ein Theater veranstaltete.

Als es Konan schließlich zu viel wurde klatschte sie ihm einfach ihre Hand auf den Mund und brachte ihn so zum schweigen.

„Reg dich ab, das war nur Wasser. Sei lieber froh, ich hätte deine Hand stattdessen auch in warmes Wasser halten können..."

Immer noch grinsend nahm sie ihre Hand wieder von seinem Mund und tätschelte seine Wange.

„Und jetzt tu mir doch bitte den Gefallen und zieh dich an. Je früher wir anfangen, desto schneller sind wir auch wieder fertig."

Perplex starrte der Kurokawa sie an. Und starrte. Dann, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, schnappte er sich eine Hose und ein Tshirt vom Boden und verschwand an seinen Freunden vorbei ins Badezimmer. Diese starrten ihrerseits Konan noch einige Augenblicke an ehe sie gleichzeitig zu klatschen begannen.

Seufzend ließ sie sich auf den Stuhl vor Hidans Schreibtisch fallen und sah zur Tür.

„Wollt ihr etwa auch mitmachen?"

„Konan das war unglaublich!", begeistert trat Deidara von einem Fuß auf den anderen und ignorierte ihre Frage, „Das machen wir jetzt immer so!"

„Hältst du das wirklich für eine gute Idee?"

„Auch wieder wahr, uns verzeiht er das wahrscheinlich nicht so einfach..."

Nachdenklich sah sie Itachi an, der wieder etwas Farbe im Gesicht hatte.

„Geht's dir besser?"

„Ja,ja..."

Die verwirrten Blicke ignorierten sie, bis Hidan wieder ins Zimmer stürmte. Anscheinend war er jetzt er jetzt erst richtig wach, denn er schenkte Konan ein anzügliches Grinsen und steckte seinen Freunden die Zunge raus.

„So ihr Vollidioten, ich hab jetzt ne Nachhilfestunde mit der Süßen hier, also verpisst euch!"

Mit diesen Worten schob er sie aus dem Zimmer und knallte ihnen die Türe vor er Nase zu. Ungläubig sahen die Akatsukis sich an.

„Wir kommen in die Hölle.", meinte Kisame trocken.

„Warum?"

„Weil wir sie mit ihm ALLEINE lassen."

Pain grinste.

„Nein. Ich denke, sie kommt klar...Sag mal, wolltest du mir vorhin nicht was erzählen Itachi?"

Leise schob sie die Tür auf und schlüpfte in den Raum. Es war Mittagszeit und der Großteil der Schüler befand sich beim Essen. Als sie die Tür zu dem meist unbenutzten Klassenzimmer vorsichtig schloss, legte sich plötzlich eine Hand von hinten über ihren Mund und ein starker Arm schlang sich um ihre Taille. Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen und versteifte sich kurz, bis sie einen warmen, harten Körper an ihrem Rücken spürte.

„Du bist spät dran.", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr und leckte mit seiner Zunge langsam darüber, bevor er ihr sanft ins Ohrläppchen biss.

Sie zitterte.

„Verdammt noch mal, musst du mich immer so erschrecken?"

Ihre Stimme klang heiser und sie spürte wie er beide Händen auf ihre Hüften legte..

„Ja."

Federleicht spürte sie seine Finger über ihren Körper streichen und sich ihren Weg unter ihr Oberteil bahnten.

„Ich habe dich vermisst..."

Langsam drehte sie sich in seinen Armen zu ihm um.

„Tatsächlich? Ich habe da etwas anderes gehört."

Leise lachend ließ er seine rechte Hand zu ihrem Hintern gleiten und griff mit der anderen in ihr Haar.

„Du hast also von meiner Verabredung gehört?"

„Wer nicht?"

Tut mir leid Süße. Es würde zu sehr auffallen, wenn ich plötzlich nicht mehr mit Mädchen ausgehe."

„Tss..."

Er grinste, als sie die Augen verdrehte.

„Keine Sorge, es ist nichts passiert. Aber ich habe vor dich heute dafür ausführlich zu entschädigen", sein Griff wurde fester, „Wieso sollte ich auch etwas von einer anderen wollen, wenn ich doch dich haben kann?"

Damit zog er ihren Kopf nach hinten und presste seine Lippen hart auf ihre. Als sie ihren Mund nicht sofort öffnete, ließ er seine Hand von ihrem Hinter nach vorn in ihre Hose gleiten und übte leichten Druck auf ihre Scham aus. Gleichzeitig knabberte er erneut an ihrem Ohrläppchen.

Unwillkürlich keuchte sie auf und sofort waren seine Lippen wieder bei ihr und seine Zunge drang in ihren Mund ein. Immer fordernder wurde der Kuss.

Seufzend gab sie sich dem Kuss hin und genoss seine Berührungen, vergrub ihre Hände in seinen Haaren und stöhnte leise auf.

Als Antwort ließ er sie los und zog ihr das Top über den Kopf.

Von ihrem leidenschaftlichen Zungenspiel noch ganz benebelt strich sie über seine Brust in Richtung seiner Hose. Langsam öffnete sie den Kopf, zog den Reißverschluss nach unten und ließ seine Hose und Unterhose von seinen Hüften gleiten.

Wieder küssten sie sich, während er sich auch noch sein Hemd abstreifte und er sie ebenfalls von ihrer restlichen Kleidung befreite.

Verlangend presste er sie mit seinem Körper gegen die Wand und genoss die Laute die sie ausstieß. Prüfend fuhr er mit einer Hand über ihre Schamlippen und drang mit zwei Fingern in sie ein, als er spürte, wie feucht sie bereits war.

Über alle maßen erregt stöhnte sie seinen Namen und krallte ihre Finger in seine Schultern. Sie liebte es. Sie liebte was er mit ihr tat, was er sie fühlen ließ. Ungeduldig wand sie sich unter den rhythmischen Bewegungen seiner Finger.

„Bitte...m-mach endlich!", keuchte sie und sah ihm in die Augen.

Er grinste. Auch sein Atem ging inzwischen schwerer und er musste sich stark zusammen reißen, um nicht die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren.

„Was denn?"

„D-du weißt...genau...w-was ich m-meine!"

„Sag's mir..."

Sie spürte wie ihr Höhepunkt immer näher kam und seine Bewegungen immer langsamer wurden. Er wusste, wie er sie hinhalten und damit quälen konnte. Und sie war noch nie besonders geduldig gewesen.

„Herrgott! Fick mich endlich!"

Leise lachte er auf. Darauf hatte er gewartet. Er liebte es, wenn sie anfing so zu reden.

„Na schön."

So schnell, dass sie es gar nicht wirklich mitbekam, hatte er ihre Handgelenke gepackt, hielt sie über ihrem Kopf zusammen und stieß unvermittelt in sie. Ihren Aufschrei fing er mit einem Kuss ab, während sie ihre Beine um seine Hüften schlang und sich ihm entgegen bewegte.

„J-ja!"

Ihr Stöhnen spornte ihn immer weiter an. Seine Stöße wurden härter und unkontrollierter. Erregt leckte er über ihrem Hals und biss hinein.

Als sich die Tür schließlich wieder öffnete war es bereits Nachmittag. Konan streckte sich ausgiebig und gähnte, bevor sie sich umsah. Von den Jungs war niemand zu entdecken.

„Nanu? Keiner da?"

„Wahrscheinlich sind sie in ihren AGs oder irgendwo in der Stadt unterwegs..."

Hidan schob sich an ihr vorbei und stöhnte als sein Blick auf die Uhr fiel.

„Komm wir gehen auch raus!"

Fragend zog sie eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Wozu?"

„Wozu? Ich hatte kein Frühstuck und das Mittagessen hab ich deinetwegen auch verpasst. Ich will endlich was zu futtern!"

„Dafür haben wir heute ne ganze Menge Stoff aufgeholt!"

„Und? Davon werde ich aber nicht satt!"

Konan seufzte.

„Na schön, wie wär's damit. Ich koch dir was."

Verblüfft starrte er sie an.

„Im ernst? Du kannst kochen?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Klar doch."

„Und was kannst du alles kochen?"

„Was immer du willst, ich brauch nur die richtigen Zutaten."

„Äh...Lasagne?"

„Zutaten?"

Er grinste sie an und lief zu Telefon. Zehn Minuten später stand ein voller Korb mit Lebensmitteln auf dem Tisch und Konan machte sich an die Arbeit. Der Kurokawa setzte sich in der Zwischenzeit an den Tisch und beobachtete sie neugierig.

„Wo hast du das gelernt?"

„Meine Großmutter hat es mir beigebracht. Sie war der Meinung, dass ein Mädchen kochen können sollte.", achselzuckend warf sie ihm einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter zu, „Ich fand das zwar nicht zwingend notwendig, aber geschadet hat es ja nicht."

„Aha!", er machte eine kurze Pause und schien nach zu denken.

„Hast du einen Freund?"

Sie lachte.

„Nein."

„Hättest du gern einen?"

„Wieso? Würdest du dich anbieten?"

Er lachte ebenfalls und ließ sein Blick betont langsam über ihren Körper wandern.

„Eventuell. Bist du in anderen Bereichen des Lebens auch so bestimmend?"

„Lass mal. Mir hat der letzte Typ vorerst gereicht..."

„Wieso?"

Mit fliegenden Haaren fuhr sie herum und zeigte mit einem Löffel auf ihn.

„Versprich mir, dass du das was ich dir jetzt erzähle an Itachi weitererzählst. Ich hatte ihm versprochen, dass ich ihm was über mich erzähle, aber er war dann von der Nachricht, dass ich Stipendiatin bin, so geschockt, dass er erst mal in eine Art Starre gefallen ist. Und ich will den ganzen Käse nicht noch fünf Mal erzählen müssen."

„Typisch Uchiha!", lachte Hidan.

„Dir scheint das egal zu sein."

„Wieso sollte es mich stören?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Nach einigen Augenblicken trommelte der Silberhaarige ungeduldig auf den Tisch.

„Also?"

„Oh, richtig. Kennst du diesen Typen? Hiro? Der ständig wegen irgendwelchen Stunts oder Wettbewerben im Fernsehen zu sehen ist?"

Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Dieser Skater?"

Konan nickte.

„Und der war dein Freund?"

„Jep. Fünf, sechs Monate sogar."

„Was für ein Idiot."

„Wem sagst du das..."

„Wieso habt ihr Schluss gemacht?"

„Sagen wir mal, wir hatten verschiedene Ansichten darüber, wie man sich in einer Beziehung verhalten sollte."

„Verstehe...dauert das noch lange?"

„Ein paar Minuten.", sie ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben ihm fallen, „Weißt du, ich hab ihn bei einem Freeclimbingtrip kennen gelernt. Auf den ersten Blick war er einfach nur ein kleiner, unbekannter Spinner, der unbedingt Aufmerksamkeit haben wollte und dafür sogar sein Leben auf's Spiel setzte. Aber nach drei Tagen an der Wand haben wir uns eigentlich echt gut verstanden. Er hat mich dann später immer wieder zu seinen Stunts eingeladen, die immer größer und spektakulärer wurden, und irgendwann waren wir dann zusammen. Aber je bekannter er wurde, desto mehr Aufmerksamkeit bekam er natürlich auch von anderen Mädchen. Und das genoss er. Sehr. Irgendwann haben wir uns dann kaum noch gesehen und wenn, dann hing immer irgendein anderes Mädel an seinem Arm. Und an seinen Lippen. Da hat's mir gereicht."

„Ich hab mich geirrt. Er ist ein Vollidiot."

Sie grinste ihn an.

„Das ist er. Und jetzt lass uns über was anderes reden."

„Wie du willst. In welchen Appartement bist du?"

„Enjeru..."

Er nickte langsam.

„10. Klasse also."

„Mhm. Ich mag meine Mitbewohnerinnen, sie sind echt nett. Teilweise etwas abgedreht, aber ich denke, dass das an so einer Schule normal ist."

Laut lachte der Silberhaarige auf.

„Das sind die meisten hier, gewöhn dich besser schon mal daran."

„Weißt du,", nachdenklich starrte sie ihm ins Gesicht, „irgendwie weiß ich nicht so richtig, was genau ich von dir halten soll."

Stirnrunzelnd sah er sie an.

„Die meisten halten mich für einen vorlauten Scheißkerl."

„Du benimmst dich aber nicht wie einer. Jedenfalls nicht die ganze Zeit. Vielleicht solltest du..."

Das Klingeln ihres Handys unterbrach sie und Konan kramte hastig in ihrer Tasche. Der Blick auf das Display bestätigte, was sie sich bereits gedacht hatte. Sie schnaubte ungehalten und drückte den Anruf weg.

„Tut mir leid, wo war ich?"

„Wer war das?

Neugierig sah Hidan sie an.

„Niemand."

„Warum bist du nicht ran gegangen?"

„Darum."

„Du willst es mir nicht sagen, was?", grummelte er und kniff die Augen zusammen.

Konan riss übertrieben überrascht die Augen auf.

„Was hat mich verraten?"

schon fast gegen seinen Willen musste der Kurokawa grinsen.

„Komm schon."

Ergeben seufzte sie.

„Du musst aber auch immer alles wissen, oder?"

Summ sah er sie an.

„Na schon, das war Hiro. Er war nicht besonders begeistert davon, dass Schluss war und jetzt ruft er mich ständig an, um mich dazu zu überreden es noch einmal zu versuchen."

Stirnrunzelnd dachte Hidan einen Augenblick nach, während Konan aufstand und die Lasagne aus dem Ofen holte.

„Darf ich mal?", fragte er und deutete auf ihr Telefon, „Ich speichere dir meine Nummer ein, dann können wir das mit der Nachhilfe direkt ausmachen."

„Hm? Ja mach ruhig."

Rasch tippte er die Nummer ein und speicherte sie ab. Danach gab er der Suzuki ihr Handy zurück, aber nicht ohne sich zuvor noch schnell die Nummer ihres Exfreundes einzuprägen. Man konnte ja nie wissen und sicher war sicher.

Ein köstlicher Duft stieg ihm in die Nase als Konan einen Teller vor ihm abstellte.

„Hier bitte. Lass es dir schmecken."

Ohne sich weiter bitten zu lassen fing der Silberhaarige an das Essen förmlich zu inhalieren. Eine Weile sah Konan ihm lächelnd dabei zu, bis sie schließlich seufzte und aufstand.

„Ich muss los."

Verwirrt blinzelte Hidan und stand auf um sich eine zweite Portion zu holen.

„Wieso? Willst du nicht auch was essen?"

„Nein lass mal, ich geh später mit den Mädels in die Cafeteria.", sie warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster, „Es wird schon dunkel, ich muss mich beeilen. Wegen morgen schreib ich dir dann noch."

Sie griff nach ihrer Tasche und steuerte auf die Tür zu.

„Warte mal...MORGEN?! Du willst...MORGEN? Aber es ist SONNTAG!"

„Bist dann, Hidan!"

Grinsend verließ sie das Appartement und stieß um ein Haar mit Deidara und Sasori zusammen.

„Oh, hallo ihr beiden...bye ihr beiden."

Ohne stehen zu bleiben, lief sie weiter.

„Konan?"

Fragend sahen sie sich an.

„Hidan?", rief Deidara und folgte Sasori in die Wohnung, „Was hast du jetzt wieder gemacht? Warum läuft Konan weg?"

Als sie ihren Freund fluchen am Esstisch entdeckten blieben sie irritiert stehen.

„Was ist denn hier los?"

„Was los ist? Ich hab den GANZEN Tag mit LERNEN vergeudet und jetzt soll ich das ganze MORGEN noch einmal machen! LERNEN! An einem SONNTAG!"

Er fluchte erneut.

„Wenn ihr mich sucht, ich bin in der Halle, muss mich dringend abreagieren...Konan hat gekocht, bedient euch ruhig, ist lecker...mir ist der Appetit vergangen.", murmelte er vor sich hin und verschwand.

„Konan hat gekocht?"

Müde rieb sich die Suzuki über das Gesicht. Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht und die anderen Mädchen waren schon längst in ihren Betten, während sie nach wie vor auf dem Sofa lag und irgendeinen, verdammt schlecht gemachten Horrorfilm ansah.

Als sie zurück gekommen war hatte Ino ihr erzählt, dass Hinata früher zur Dinnerparty ihres Vaters gefahren war und sie sich Sorgen um die junge Hyuga machten. Offenbar hatte ihr Vater sie persönlich zu sich bestellt.

Konan sah die ganze Sache etwas entspannter, aber schließlich war sie erst seit drei Tagen an dieser Schule und kannte die familiären Hintergründe ihrer Mitbewohnerinnen nicht gut genug um die Situation ausreichend beurteilen zu können. Allerdings hatte sie es geschafft, Ino so weit zu beruhigen, dass sie mit den anderen schlafen gegangen war, hatte aber versprechen müssen, auf Hinata zu warten.

Nachdenklich starrte sie auf den Bildschirm ohne weiter auf die Handlung des Films zu achten.

Erst das leise Klicken einer sich schließenden Tür holte sie in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Gähnend setzte sie sich auf und tastete nach dem Lichtschalter. Doch bevor sie ihn gefunden hatte flammte bereits das Licht auf.

„Konan?", Hinatas Stimme klang leise und erschöpft, „Was machst du denn noch auf?"

„Hab noch nen Film angeschaut. Wie geht's dir? Hattest du Spaß auf der Party?"

Zur Aufforderung klopfte sie auf den Platz neben sich und nach kurzem Zögern setzte die Hyuga neben sie.

„Die Feier war ganz in Ordnung, ich hab's nur nicht so mit diesen Pflichtveranstaltungen..."

Einige Minuten saßen sie einfach schweigend nebeneinander.

„Du Konan?"

„Mhm?"

„Ich bin verlobt..."


End file.
